Welcome to the Lair of the Golden Eyed Dragon
by Delmire
Summary: Akihito searched the internet for answers about himself and stumbled across the BDSM master of his all his wildest fantasies on his website, Lair of the Golden Eyed Dragon. Having determined that he would be the perfect master, Akihito contacts the dragon himself in hopes of finally getting exactly what he needs.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I loved everyone's pornstar names for Asami. I laughed so much at all the suggestions, they were fantastic. In the end, I realised that I was over thinking it and went super simple. Asami interesting like that though, he would pick a name that meant something to him and not care about what anyone else thought just as likely as he would pick something absolutely ridiculous just because he thought it would be amusing. So I ran with the dragon theme and kept Ryuu because everyone would just assume it's a scene name that matches the dragon theme and not his actual name. And he would totally get off on his little subs crying out his name unknowingly. I've never written anything lie this before so hopefully it's okay :x**

 **Warnings for BDSM, kink and sex.**

 **Also, for those still chasing other updates, it's going to be at least a week before the next chapter of Choose Me or Shattered but there will be more Bachelor AU tomorrow ^^**

Akihito had been filled with nervous energy for the entire day at work. He had been checking his phone for messages at lunch time and had seen the new unread message sitting in his inbox. The sender?

The Golden Eyed Dragon.

He was a mess of nerves and desperate to read the response yet still reluctant.

What if all his hopes were dashed?

Akihito had never known he was gay until fairly recently, he always just assumed that he liked girls and it was just a matter of finding the right one. That's what everyone always said, right? That was until he got set up by his exasperated friends and taken home from a club by a very enthusiastic young woman. Who he just couldn't get it up for. Dear lord did he try but it just wasn't happening. That was singularly the most embarrassing night of his life, the poor drunken girl thought it was her fault and cried rivers until he had blurted out that maybe he was gay. She wasn't thrilled by that either and he ended up kicked out on his ass at 3am.

He doubted the assessment of possible gayness when he felt no attraction to anyone at the club the next time his commiserating friends dragged him out and instead contemplated that maybe he was just asexual.

But that just didn't sit right either.

In a final desperate bid to get some answers, Akihito turned to the Internet. More precisely, he turned to internet porn sites. Surely there was someone on the internet that he would be attracted to. They had categories upon categories catering to different kinks and fetishes. All he had to do was scroll through endless pages and see if anything or anyone caught his attention.

The first major clue he got was that in straight porn he tended to watch the guy not the girl. This quickly proved problematic because some of them really didn't need to be in front of a camera like that. More than one video had him shuddering and backing out quickly. Maybe they paid money to be in the videos because he was damn sure that no one would want to pay them for the dubious privilege.

So off to the gay section he went.

This proved to be a far more successful endeavour.

It only took a few sample videos before he stumbled across the second major piece of the puzzle that was the key to what he was looking for. It was a video with a cute little twink getting completely reamed by a far larger man. Oh, Akihito wanted to be that cute little twink crying out in pleasure. He watched fascinated as the young man was completely dominated and as a hand struck the fleshy backside, painting it pink with the force, he realised there was more to it. It wasn't just about the size difference, it was about the power difference as well.

It took him a week to pluck up the courage to delve into the next place he knew he needed to look for his answers. He kept trying to tell himself he was being silly, the internet was a dubious place as it was and porn sites were not the right places for him to try and work his dilemma out. But he had made more progress in hours online than he had made in years on his own trying to deal with real people. He needed to do this. He needed to know just what he was missing about himself.

So it was with a great deal of trepidation that he ventured into the fetish section on his now preferred porn site.

And everything clicked into place.

Somethings were definitely not for him, like kinky things with feet for example, but oh, leather, chains, whips and domination just flat fucking did it for him. He watched in wide eyed rapture as the subs moaned in ecstasy even while they cried rivulets of tears. He shuddered in pleasure as deep voices whispered sadistic commands and he came crying out into his fist in the fantasy of it all.

This was how stumbled across a particular website; The Lair of the Golden Eyed Dragon.

A few weeks after his BDSM discovery, he had been browsing around and stumbled across a short, sneak peak type of video. He recognised the tactic as a way to advertise a particular website, a short video to tickle the tastebuds with promise but still enough for people to know what they were all about.

The master in this particular video held Akihito's attention right from the first second. Tall, broad and strikingly handsome. He wore a business shirt unbuttoned to fall open, showing tantalising peeks of cut abs. The sleeves were rolled up to show his rippling arm muscles as he flicked a toy against reddening skin and he seemed to take genuine delight in the tears rolling down the pretty little twinks face.

Curious and turned on beyond belief, Akihito clicked the link to the website. He quickly devoured the free snippets of video but it just wasn't enough. The full videos were only available to members who paid a monthly subscription but the fee was minimal and he had just been paid.

It was money well spent.

Akihito stayed up most of the night watching in pure fascination as Master Ryuu, Master Dragon indeed, never had he seen a more fitting theme for someone, tore different subs to pieces with slow, careful deliberateness. He moved with all the grace of a predator, no spare movements, just everything exactly as he intended. He seemed to know exactly how to wield each and every implement in his dungeon in such a way as to pull the exact reaction he wanted from his partners. It was clear that the intimidating man genuinely got off on just wrecking each and every one of his selection of pretty little twinks and there was something about that that also really got Akihito going.

But his favourite part of all was the livestream cam shows. Late every Wednesday night, Akihito would log onto the Lair of the Golden Eyed Dragon website and eagerly await the little green light to flick on and indicate that the show would be starting soon. Master Ryuu always started it early so that the notifications would go out and give people time to log in before he started the show. If you missed the show you watch it back later but only the actual scene would be available and Akihito's two favourite parts would be cut. Because as much as he enjoyed watching the scene unfold, there was something about the anticipation of watching him carefully select what toys they would play with for the evening that just turned him on even more. But his absolute favourite part was right at the end. The poor, exhausted little sub would still be all floaty and out of it and Master Ryuu would switch off the main camera and change over to a tablet. He would carefully pick up his partner, all sweet words and praise, even for those he had just spent an hour degrading with filth, and carry them into the bath. It was the only time the Master himself actually got naked and Akihito loved getting an eye full of his extremely cut figure. Once there, he would settle the little spacey sub onto his lap and carefully clean them off as they came back to themselves while answering any questions that the viewers might have. The man was full of knowledge with no shame and endless patience. Akihito quickly noticed that there would always be someone new asking the same question as someone else had the week prior but he never looked down on it and answered again and again, as many times as he was asked.

He listened eagerly and soaked up the knowledge but always found himself transfixed on the careful, almost tender administrations of Master Ryuu caring for his subs. It struck a cord deep inside of him but he couldn't work out why or what it was until that one fateful evening.

It was livestream Wednesday once again and Akihito had long since finished work, eaten then cleaned up in preparation for this evenings show. Master Ryuu had a new sub that Akihito had never seen before for the evening. The young man looked nervous and Master Ryuu explained that they had played together before but never on camera as he was a little camera shy. As such there would be no requests taken that night and his preferences ran a little different to Master Ryuu's other subs. Degradation and humiliation was out and Akihito was still trying to mentally work out what would change when they started.

Akihito practically came in his pants within the first ten minutes.

The final piece of the puzzle slotted into place. There was no slaps to the face, no filthy insults or name calling. Instead there was just this litany of praise and soft, gentle caresses in between the sharp sting of the toys.

 _Good boy. Such a good boy for me. So perfect. Take it, can you take it for me? That's it, good boy. Do this for me and I promise I'll make you feel. So. Damn. Good._

That was what Akihito wanted. He wanted the pain, the pleasure. He wanted to be torn to pieces and put back together again but he wasn't a slut or a whore. No, he was a good boy.

When the scene ended and Akihito slowly removed himself from the fantasy, he was left with mixed feelings. He had always prided himself on being independent and strong willed. What did this desire to be good, to be praised mean? Did it reflect on him as a person? The worry quickly ate away at him and for the very first time he asked a question into the chat while Master Ryuu cared for his little sub. His answer was something that would always stay with Akihito.

" _Liking such things doesn't have to define you. For most people, even those heavily involved in the scene, it's just a facet of who they are. Many little things make up a person so much so that one single part doesn't define you. Of course, if you want it to, that's fine as well. The BDSM scene is more about acceptance than anything else. You can be anyone you want, just because you want to or perhaps because it's something you need. Don't stress about what others think."_

After that, Akihito spent a few hours researching everything he could into the BDSM scene. He already knew more than he thought and soon decided it was time to experience it himself. But he didn't want to go to a club or try find someone else online.

No, he wanted the Golden Eyed Dragon for his first.

First not only in relation to BDSM but for sex in general.

The only problem was that Akihito wasn't sure if Master Ryuu would take on someone so very inexperienced. What happened if he tried to hit him or tie him up and he freaked out on camera and it wasn't actually for him. But oh, he ached for it. And there was some small part of him that knew that maybe, just maybe, it was more of a need than a want.

So after much dithering and many aborted attempts, Akihito finally submitted his request video to Master Ryuu. It was a requirement, according to the website, that if you wanted to be considered to be allowed into his dungeon that a video was sent through of you talking about what you wanted and why. He had been fairly confident that appearance wise he was a perfect fit, the man seemed to have a preference for cute little twinks although had commented one Wednesday after the scene that he did occasionally play with other types off camera.

The thing Akihito was most worried about was his damn virgin status.

But still, it was only two days later and he had received a reply from his dream master. The email had been sitting unread all day and he had to take a deep breath before he finally loaded it up.

It took a long time for Akihito to take in the contents. When it finally registered that the list of conditions and BDSM checklist of preferences and hard limits meant that the man was interested, he actually whooped aloud. The checklist was long and detailed but he took his time to fill it out carefully before replying and sending it off. The man was apparently located here in Tokyo and a doctors clean bill of health was the last thing he needed before they could set a date.

Master Ryuu gave him the details to a specific doctor in Tokyo and advised him the tests would all be covered if he told him when he booked in for. Sure enough, once at the clinic he was told the payment was all taken care of and all he had to do was sit and wait for the test he knew would come back clean. A week later he received a letter in the mail that had his own test results labeled just under 'Aki' but a second sheet was included showing results for 'Ryuu'. Both had passed all tests for sexual diseases, both completely clean. He hadn't expected to get the other mans results but was pleased that he had, it showed a level of respect that Akihito appreciated.

Now all he had to do was wait.

 **VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

It was the week before Akihito was going to meet Master Ryuu in person and he found he spent most of the livestreamed cam show watching the man in question rather than the little sub. Just thinking about how soon those intense golden eyes of the so-called dragon would be focused on him alone sent shivers of anticipation down his spine. His nerves were already starting to show but at the same time he wanted it so bad.

He watched as they switched across to the tablet and half the viewers signed off but as usual, he was keen to stay and watch the aftercare. They ran over fairly typical questions then someone asked about next week. Akihito sat up straight in his chair and felt his heart start to beat a little faster as a dark smirk was directed at the camera.

"Next week I have a very special little treat. It's not very often I get to play with a virgin in every sense of the word."

The chat just erupted at that. He couldn't keep up with what was being said although it was mostly just filthy suggestions about what would happen. There was a few who voiced concern over where or not he would be able to handle it but Master Ryuu just laughed them off.

"I wouldn't worry about that, I would be extremely surprised if he was anything less than a natural submissive. Although I will request the chat to lay off the degrading names, he's watching right now and that's a hard limit."

Akihito flushed bright red as the chat was immediately filled with terms of praise and suggestion. He squirmed in his seat as heat pooled in his belly at the comments.

 _He's going to be so good for us._

 _Baby boy going to learn how to take that massive cock?_

 _I'm looking forward to watching him cry some pretty little tears._

Oh he wanted that so much. He let the praise wash over him and stored it away for later.

Soon, soon that would be him.

 **VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

The day of reckoning had arrived and Akihito was a mess of nerves. He couldn't do anything all day. He had managed to call in a few favours to get today and the next few days off work. He figured he would need the recovery time.

But now here he was, standing outside a high rise in Shinjuku of all places, with a small overnight bag and his printed copy of their BDSM contract that Master Ryuu had drawn up. He was almost surprised when the receptionist waved him in on giving his name. Having a dungeon in a sky rise seemed a little contradictory but what did he know really? The perks of being in such a fancy building would surely at least mean that there was good soundproofing. The higher the elevator rose, the more jittery with the nerves he became. He wanted so badly to make a good impression but he was so scared that Master Ryuu would decide he'd made a mistake and send him away.

His heart leapt into his throat when the chime sounded to announce his arrival on the requested floor and Akihito nearly tripped on his feet on the way out. There was a short corridor that led to a single door just like he had been told and he knocked immediately before his nerves could talk him out of it. The distraction of his internal freak out stopped him from hearing the approaching footsteps until just before the door was pulled open to reveal the dragon in the flesh.

Hot damn.

If Akihito thought the man looked good on camera, he was positively drool worthy in real life. Slicked back hair with just a few strands hanging loose roguishly, intense golden eyes and chiseled features. He was already wearing exactly what he did on camera, white shirt with no tie and the sleeves rolled up, fitting black slacks with a black leather belt and shiny leather shoes. An outfit that could be found on many a salaryman yet somehow this man seemed to wear it in such a way as to seem powerful and put together. Akihito blushed when he realised that he had been wordlessly staring but the other man had just been observing him in return.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aki."

"Ah, yes, you too…"

He suddenly realised he had absolutely no idea how to address the man properly and wanted to hide away. Thankfully he just seemed amused as he let him inside. The door clocked shut with a very final sounding click and Akihito gulped as he found the man standing a little too close. A hand nudged his chin up and their eyes locked.

"Are you scared?"

"No." Akihito replied stubbornly before elaborating at the eyebrow raised in clear disbelief. "If anything I'm nervous." The man still didn't look away, apparently aware that that wasn't the whole truth. Akihito sighed. "Fine. I'm scared you'll change your mind and send me away."

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it? Let me make this clear right now, I expect complete and total honesty from you from now on. If you can't do that then I will send you away right now."

"I can do that." Akihito replied hastily with wide eyes.

"Good." The hand finally dropped away and the man stepped back to start moving further into the building. "As for your question, as long as you don't break our contract or my trust then I have no intention of sending you away. It's not everyday that I get to mould a natural submissive to my preference."

"But I've never… How do you know I'll be a natural?"

"I've known many different submissives throughout my time in this lifestyle and all of those that I would consider 'naturals', those who find submission a need, a requirement, speak a similar way about their reasons and feelings about submitting. You spoke the same way in your request video. There is a reason I request a video submission, you can see all the body language behind the words. Some people want money, some attention. You however, you are looking for something more, something deeper. Am I wrong?"

Akihito was silent for a few moments before replying quietly; "No, you're not not wrong."

He was led into a room that had a table and chairs, couch, filling cabinet and a small kitchenette with a fridge freezer. Akihito handed over the printed copy of the contract upon being asked for it and the man proceeded to drill him on the contents. It wasn't until Akihito had almost paraphrased the entire thing that he seemed satisfied that he had actually read it.

"Why did you ask me to print it off?" The question had been eating at him for weeks.

"So that you would know that nothing has been changed. If I had sent it to you to read it over then I provided the copy, there would have been ample opportunity for me to change it and you would have had to read it again. I need you to trust me completely."

Akihito nodded and let himself be led to a large bathroom. It was at least twice the size of his own and he was struck with the sheer differences in lifestyle. This wasn't even the mans home, this was his dungeon yet it was kitted out with more elegance than Akihito could ever dream of on his earnings. He was also still feeling a little awkward and overawed by the man himself.

He was left to clean up, inside and out, and had to stand on the spot for a few minutes to calm his rapidly beating heart. All the supplies required had been provided and he was infinitely glad that he was left to his own devices for this. He had been told to take his time but he found that the nervous jitters were eating away at him and Akihito was too distracted to enjoy the superior water pressure and fancy soaps of his shower. He quickly towelled dry and slipped into the soft robe provided. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. This was it. He didn't know what to expect but he knew he would never be the same after this.

Akihito walked on trembling legs out from the bathroom and a deep voice directed him further into the building. He had spent countless hours watching from the comfort of his own home and it was bizarre seeing the room from behind. The room was just as massive as it appeared on camera, completely open plan and littered with various contraptions. The dragon himself was sitting at a desk with a computer at the other end of the room that was the only thing he had never seen on camera. It must be how he streams the video and where he sets everything up from.

Master Ryuu looked up as he approached and shot him a dark smirk.

"You look like a little rabbit that is knowingly walking into the wolfs lair."

"That's actually a pretty accurate description of how I feel." Akihito mumbled in reply.

The man chuckled and stood. He towered over Akihito and it left him feeling an odd thrill run up his spine.

"You just need to relax, I'll take real good care of you. Now, let's get the camera on and you all set up."

Akihito blinked in surprise, normally it was the other way around, the camera would get turned on and you wouldn't see the sub until all the toys had been selected and set up. The question must have shown on his face as the man clarified as he guided Akihito over to the camera.

"You said you liked watching me set up, you like the build up of anticipation, so I thought I'd oblige you. Seeing as today is all about you and getting what you need."

"Oh."

They stopped by the camera and the man flicked a few buttons. In normal circumstances, Akihito would have loved to check out the specs of the camera and how it was set up but his nerves were preventing him from thinking of anything but the upcoming event. He jolted as large hands gently pried the robe off him and he was left standing naked and feeling very vulnerable. He shivered as the air caressed his skin, even though it was decidedly warm in there. Looking up, he found Master Ryuu giving him an approving once over.

Then he was being guided by a warm hand on his back to stand under a large frame and turned to face the camera. Akihito chewed his lip as he waited on the spot for the man to return from where he had gone to the other side of the room and looked at he camera with wide eyes as he realised it was on and people would be starting the tune in. He closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. Somehow that thought was more thrilling than scary. A hand running through his hair brought him back to the situation at hand. The older man looked as though he had been about to say something but whatever he saw in Akihito's face made him change his mind and he merely grinned instead. It was wide and predatory and made his breath hitch in his chest.

Black leather was then carefully fitted about his frame. Chest harness, cuffs for his wrists and ankles, a matching collar about his neck. He groaned softly at the pressure of a cock ring being slipped securely into place and was surprised to realise that he was half hard already. Nervous energy thrummed through his veins but it was laced with a healthy dose of arousal as well. His hands were moved so that they were clasped above his head then hooked up to large chains. The older man stepped back to observe his handy work then with a satisfied nod, left him there and moved to the large wall filled with toys and implements of pain and pleasure.

Akihito watched with wide eyes and chest heaving in anticipation as he watched the man pick out various items with the same careful deliberateness as he had seen many times. His nerves felt alight already, the barest shift of the air against his exposed skin could be felt and sent shudders down his spine.

Heavy footsteps on the tiles sounded the mans approach and Akihito looked up to see him striding forward with a flogger in hand. It had a black leather handle with lots of thin leather strips dangling from it. Somehow the man presence seemed to intensify, the more relaxed feeling from before fled and in its place was a feeling of dominance and total control. When he spoke, the mans voice was deep and slightly husky.

"For those of you joining us tonight, I have a very special little treat. A virgin in every sense of the word. Never slept with a man or woman or known the taste of a lash. As such, there will be no requests tonight. Instead, for tonight I will be focusing purely on exactly what this one requires to be completely broken down, just like he needs."

He moved behind Akihito, out of his sight, and he shuddered as he felt the cool softness of the leather sliding across his lower back. The man just trailed the ends of the flogger across his skin and Akihito wondered if it was possible to faint from sheer overwhelming anticipation.

"Now Aki, what is your safe word?"

"Red."

"And if you don't want to completely stop but merely need a break?"

"Orange."

"And lastly, if you are completely okay to proceed as is?"

"Green."

"Good boy."

Akihito's eyes flew wide as he shuddered at the casual praise. Oh, that was even more potent that he would have thought. Master Ryuu smirked knowingly at him.

"That's a nice expression. Now baby boy, all I need to you to do is let go."

There was no warning, just a sudden bright flare of pain across his backside and Akihito yelped and jerked against his bindings. His head swung around wildly to try and see but was stopped by a deep voice.

"That wasn't so bad, was it? Just relax Aki. Such a good boy, just let me take care of you."

He was right, the pain had been little more than a fleeting stinging sensation. The shock of it had been the most startling thing. Taking a deep breath, Akihito forced his body to relax as best as he could and was rewarded with more warm praise. He didn't have time to revel in the words as another hit was landed. Then another and another. He was gasping for breath as they rained down with methodical precision over his backside and the tops of his thighs. The pain, while initially sharp, softened almost immediately into something more along the lines of a throbbing heat. A groan ripped free from his throat as a warm hand caressed across his pink cheeks instead of the expected sting.

"Your still thinking too much, baby boy. You just need to feel and submit to me completely."

The hand was removed and the methodical hits started up again. Slowly the force increased and the bright bloom of pain was sharper with each hit. His entire backside felt like it was alight and all he could do was stand there and take it. The small pauses where his master would stop and run his hands over the burning skin and husk out praise was the only thing keeping him grounded. He struggled against his bonds as the pain increased and tears started to leak from his eyes. He felt like he was going to break.

"Let go Aki. Just give everything over to me, little one. There's a good boy."

Akihito cried out in pain and the tears started to stream down his face freely. It hurt, it hurt so much and yet he felt so distant from it all suddenly. His body relaxed and he became pliant to the touch. Standing slumped against the chains holding his wrists above his head, he cried and cried as the blows rained down. It hurt yet it felt so good. He felt like he was flying within his own body. When the hand caressed his skin he leant back into it with a small, wet mewl of pleasure. A large chest pressed up against his back and he pushed into the touch.

"Good boy. Are you ready for more?"

Akihito nodded and managed to speak with a broken voice. "Yes. Please."

Arms circled his waist and hands sneaked up to tweak painfully at his sensitive nipples. "How about these next?"

Akihito mewled in pleasure as the hands alternated between soft, gentle caresses and sharp twists and pinches. He sighed in displeasure as the warmth left his back and used the time to try and steady himself on his jellied legs. The man returned with what he recognised as little silver nipple clamps that were connected together by a thin silver chain. Even though he saw them close over his sensitive little nipples, he still jumped in pained surprise as they clamped into place one after the other and had to breath heavily threw his nose until the sharp pain receded. He jolted again as the chain was tugged on and gasped in surprise. Master Ryuu was smirked down at him as he ran the chain through his fingers. One last tug on the chain and he was moving away, out of his vision once again.

The warmth was at his back once again then his wrists were being released. Master Ryuu moved him around so that his arms were now strapped forearm to forearm behind his back and feet spread wide apart. The sound of chains alerted him to the fact that he was once again attached to the frame and a large, warm hand stroked down his back before moving him forward. The angle was odd, it was straining, not comfortable but not terribly uncomfortable either. His backside felt on fire and the stretch of his skin going taught just emphasised the feeling. More than anything however, he felt exposed. Fingers ran down the crack of his ass and he shivered. There was so many feelings he was starting to feel lost.

A crack sounded and it was a second before Akihito registered the pain of a hand connecting with a fleshy cheek. He groaned and arched back up into it. A few more blows rained down and Akihito choked out a moan that was part sob. It hurt so good. He arched up even more as a hand smoothed up his back and carded through his hair before it formed into a fist and he was yanked backwards at an obscene angle.

He gave a broken moan and a deep chuckle rumbled in his ear.

"Like that, do you?" The fist tightened and he groaned in appreciation.

"And what do you say, baby boy?"

"Yes." He gasped out and was rewarded with his head being twisted to the side. Lips slanted across his own and he gasped into the unexpected kiss. Teeth nipped at his lips and he lost himself in the feeling. Damn the man could kiss. The sharp pain of his hair being pulled turned into liquid pleasure. A hand stroked across his aching length and he mewled. He had been in such a whirlwind of emotions that he didn't even realise that he was desperately hard. The sudden reminder brought the uncomfortable feeling of tight pressure of the cock ring back to the fore.

Master Ryuu moved away and let the hand slip from his hair. He was left suspended and panting as the man stepped out of sight. Wet fingers teased at his entrance and he jolted in surprise.

"I think it's about time we played with this part, don't you, baby boy?"

"Please." He moaned out, arching into the touch as the fingers pressed in a little harder.

"Such a good boy, asking so nicely."

A finger breached his hole and the foreign feeling of being stretched out had him shuddering. It moved slowly and scraped across his insides. Too soon the finger was removed and something larger and solid replaced it. Akihito groaned as the toy breached his hole and forced him open wider than ever before. It was too much, too soon and the stretch _burned._ A hand smoothed across his back and he gasped, vision blurry with tears.

"Take it." The deep voice spoke right into his ear. "You can take it for me. Good boy. Such a good boy for me."

The pain was still there but it melted into pleasure and soon enough he was moaning incoherently, arching up and begging for more.

" _Please."_

The plug was seated and the man chuckled as he tweaked at the chain dangling across his chest eliciting a mewl.

"I think you deserve a reward for that, baby boy. I wonder how many people just came in their pants at such pretty begging."

Akihito was moved so he was more central to the camera. The movements just highlighted the full feeling of the plug in his ass and he shuddered at the sound of Master Ryuu removing his belt.

"Can you be a good boy for me and take some more?" Akihito nodded then groaned as fingers fisted his hair and pulled him back. "You cry me some pretty tears, beg me for more and take everything I give you and I'll give you exactly what you want. Are you ready? Can you be a good boy for me for a little longer?"

Akihito nodded violently. "Yes. Please. Master Ryuu, please!"

There was a pause then a mouth was ravaging his own, tongue invading and teeth bruising his flesh. He whined in disappointment when the man moved away.

"Good boy. Such a good boy."

Then he was moving behind him and pain bloomed across his skin seconds after he heard a sharp crack. The blows rained down, the leather of the wide belt curling across the contours of his skin and he offered himself up to the pain. It hurt and he couldn't help the tears or gasps of pain but his brain felt foggy, drifting. Until the belt jolted the plug and Akihito was overwhelmed with sudden, white hot pleasure.

Distantly, he was aware that he was begging. For what, he had no idea. But he couldn't bring himself to care. Finally the blows stopped and he was left shuddering in tears.

"Good boy. Such a good boy."

Akihito groaned as the deep voice whispered into his ear and he turned blindly to chase the warmth of the mans body. He was rewarded with a kiss then the leather collar was removed to fall to the floor. A large hand replaced it and sat threateningly against his throat. The mans other hand was smoothing down Akihito's back to stop and pull teasingly at the plug.

"Look at the camera baby boy, you want to give them a good show, don't you? You're going to take my cock like a good boy. You're going to show everyone just how perfect you are, aren't you?"

Attention brought back to their audience, Akihito gasped out his assent amidst the waves of pleasure. The thought that people would be watching, seeing him so wrecked just heightened the intensity of each sensation. The man moved back slightly and the plug was removed, a cool slippery sensation replacing it. He wriggled in the older mans grip, desperate to be filled once more. A chuckle greeted his impatience and a sharp slap to his rear stilled his movements. The blunt head of the mans cock pressed against him and slowly forced its way forward.

It stretched him even more, forcing him open with no relief and Akihito cried out in pained pleasure. It hurt yet he felt almost liquid with it and everything swirled into white hot pleasure. Finally he felt the feeling of fabric against his skin and knew the man had to be fully seated inside of him. He felt forced impossibly wide, his whole body felt stretched taut to breaking point and he drowned in the feeling.

"Good boy. So perfect for me."

The litany of praise continued as the man began to move and the hand about his neck tightened slightly. It felt amazing. Too much, too full and he finally let go completely. He surrendered the last of himself over to his master. The pace increased, punching forcefully against his sweet spot and Akihito was seeing stars. He was completely relaxed, pliant in his masters hands and lost to everything. He sobbed openly even as he begged for more. The hand at his throat refused to tighten more but the other hand reached around to trace over the cock ring holding his release at bay even as he continued his relentless pace.

"Such a good boy, so perfect. You going to cum for me baby?"

"P-plea… Please M-master. Please."

The tightness constricting his own untouched cock released and Akihito convulsed as he instantly shot off the edge of pleasure. His body stiffened and he arched into his masters ruthless pounding, limbs trembling and mouth wide in a soundless scream. The edge of his vision tainted white and his eyes rolled back. He lost awareness of what was going on as he floated in hazy pleasure, no pain to be had. Just the heat of a body at his back and the shudders that still wracked his form.

Akihito was vaguely aware of his master pulling away and mewled in protest at the loss. He soaked in the praise and let it wrap around him, enveloping him in a comforting warmth. When Master Ryuu picked him up after removing all of his harness and the nipple clamps, he curled into the touch, pressing into the warmth of his body and felt himself slip away.

 **VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Asami stepped into the large bathtub and rearranged the blondes limbs so that they sat comfortably together. The young man seemed to be attempting to burrow under his skin and snuffled as he pushed himself closer still. It was cute and he set about slowly washing him off while he drifted back down from sub space.

But fuck had that session been far above his expectations. He had had his suspicion right from seeing his request video with the way he spoke about wanting to experience everything he had to offer but this beyond even that. Aki responded beautifully to each and every touch, body sensitive and naturally receptive. It had taken a surprising amount to break him down, his pain threshold had been higher than anticipated but Asami had gotten there right at the end. He was sweet and innocent yet clearly got off on the idea of an audience and bloomed beautifully under praise and pain alike. He was sure the young man would be able to take almost anything Asami could throw at him and he was eager to test that theory.

He set to answering the questions of his audience and it seemed even the regulars where taken with Aki, eagerly asking whether he would come back again. Oh, Asami certainly will make sure he does. He already had plans to learn more than just the scene name he had been given and fully intended to thoroughly de-virginise him all evening. Off camera this time so he could get a proper taste.

Aki shifted and Asami passed him a small juice box that he accepted sluggishly. He drank from it even while he remained attached to Asami, plastered against his chest. Asami flicked off the camera and finished washing his newest little sub. Bright blue eyes blinked up at him with more awareness than before and he ran a gentle hand through his soft hair. Aki almost seemed purr at the attention and leaned into it with eyes closed in pleasure. He remained pliant as Asami ran his hands over his body and seemed to soak in the attention. He ran his fingers down between his fleshy cheeks and teased at his hole, still loose and puffy from the earlier treatment. The blonde sighed in pleasure and opened eyes that were rapidly darkening in pleasure.

"If you are up for it, I have quite a few more things that I would like to introduce you to off camera."

Aki gave him a slow grin and nodded before moving forward, threading his arms around Asami's neck.

"Please Master Ryuu."

Asami gave a low groan of approval at the sultry way he spoke and then he pushed backwards to force his fingers inside. Little minx. He let Aki move slowly, grinding onto his digits and writhing in languid pleasure before removing them to line him up with his cock instead. The blonde sunk down slowly and turned his face up, begging for a kiss.

Asami couldn't refuse and claimed his mouth. Aki melted under him and gave himself over completely almost immediately.

Oh yes, Asami would be keeping this one for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please be mindful: this chapter contains a panic attack and subdrop! This chapter shows that BDSM is sometimes not all fun and games, especially if you don't communicate! It goes both ways.**

 **Also I hope this is good enough to follow on from the first chapter XD** **But this also marks over 400,000 words written by me of finder fanfiction :O**

Akihito's life had changed drastically from before. At least it felt like it had. Yet on the surface, nothing was different. He still went to work five days a week, he still hung out with his friends and family on the weekends. He still helped his elderly neighbour with her grocery shopping.

But now he also spent a few hours every few weeks getting completely dominated in a dungeon located in a skyscraper in downtown Shinjuku. He saw Master Ryuu, or Ryuichi as he introduced himself officially, regularly and had been on three different livestreamed cam shows now. It was weird. Sometimes it felt almost like he was living a dual life but on the other hand, it all felt so seamless and natural.

There had been a noticeable change to Akihito himself though. He honestly didn't think he had changed but after so many of his friends commented on it, it had to be true. They said he was more relaxed and seemed more confident and comfortable with himself. Akihito never realised just how big that part of himself was or how important it was.

Memories of Master Ryuu's careful praise echoed through his head and Akihito flushed at the thought. That was only scratching the surface however. There was just something about the way the pain seemed to flay him open and the act of submitting himself completely to his master that was oddly freeing. It was like he gave up all his bad feelings during their scenes and all he was left with at the end was his master's praise and comfort. It left him feeling far more relaxed and content in his day to day life.

It wasn't all smooth sailing, of course. He had to miss out on a weekend trip to an onsen with his friends because of the vivid red whip marks across his backside that took some time to fade. He also had to be careful when sitting down sometimes and had brought a new puffy cushion for his computer chair at home for his poor, tender bottom. It was all worth it though. Akihito's hands would frequently stray to the healing bruises and press down just to feel that small bite of pain. It was a reminder of Master Ryuu's touch and would always bring a small, secret smile to his lips.

Akihito was even lucky enough to see Ryuichi outside of their scenes. While they only played in the man's dungeon every few weeks, they would still see each other once or twice a week. They would usually meet up for dinner and inevitably end up in bed, normally Ryuichi's. The older man seemed to enjoy showering Akihito with gifts before tying him to his bed and thoroughly making a mess of him. Outside of their BDSM contract, they had never put words to just what they were but Akihito couldn't find it in himself to care. He was flying high on the attention and care.

He heaved a sigh as he stepped off the bus and started his small trek toward the familiar Shinjuku high-rise. They were going to be playing off camera in the dungeon again tonight and he was looking forward to shedding this weird off feeling that had been plaguing him the last few days. Work was picking up and everyone was starting to become tense because of it. Terse words were frequently traded and after his horrible few days, the feeling built up. Akihito felt oddly restless and unsettled.

The walk there helped soothe some of the feeling away and replace it with burning anticipation. He took a moment to marvel at all the people walking by going about their day. Everyone was hurrying about as the storm clouds above threatened rain. Yet here Akihito was walking towards a dungeon in the sky ready to willingly be tied up and brought to tears from the pain. Then when the pain and the pleasure blurred together to take him to new heights, Master Ryuu would split him wide on his massive cock and fuck him right through his climax and far past into oversensitivity. Akihito hoped passers-by would attribute his pink cheeks to exertion from his fast pace. It was one of those moments where it all felt so surreal, like he was about to step into another world.

That feeling just heightened the thrill of anticipation crawling up his spine.

It wasn't long before he entered the building and walked to the elevators with a wave at the concierge. He had been embarrassed the first times he had come in with Ryuichi to go to his apartment the floor above the dungeon but the staff in the building had never been anything other than polite. Although the employees sometimes shot him a knowing smile. He was a regular now though so it couldn't be helped. He smiled at the thought as the elevator started its slow ascent. There was something nice about the idea of being a regular fixture in Ryuichi's life and it sent a warm feeling cutting through some of his unbalanced mindset.

The soft ding of the elevator sounded out his arrival and he hurried over to the only door in sight. His knocking sounded loud in his own ears as his anticipation heightened and Akihito found himself bouncing on the balls of his feet anxiously. It didn't seem to matter how many times he did this, the nervousness was always there. Now days it was a nervousness heightened with eagerness but still, his palms were starting to sweat and his heart was racing wildly.

His nerves were calmed before they could spiral out of control too much by the appearance of his master himself as the door swung wide to reveal the man in all his glory. Akihito never quite understood how the man seemed to make a tieless white business shirt and black slacks look positively drool worthy but he was certainly not complaining. It always seemed to amuse Master Ryuu that he just stopped and stared for a few moments every time they did this but he never commented on it.

"Good afternoon, Aki."

The deep voice and the man's powerful presence instantly soothed his nerves. Akihito found himself relaxing unconsciously and he smiled shyly up at the man.

"Hi."

He was rewarded with a small, soft smile and a large hand reached out to take his overnight bag from him.

"Are you ready to be a good boy for me again today?" Master Ryuu chuckled quietly at Akihito's small shudder and hitched breath. He shot him a smirk that was decidedly predatory before ushering him into the bathroom. "I'll take that as a yes then. Take your time to get ready, I've left everything out for you."

As if Akihito would ever not be good for him. Although he _had_ thought about it once or twice. He wondered how Master Ryuu would react to him being a little disobedient. A spanking perhaps? The thought made him squirm with heady arousal as he stepped into the shower but Akihito would like that too much so it wouldn't be a punishment. Maybe he would put him in a cock cage and tease him mercilessly until he cried from the need to cum so badly. That sounded exactly like something Master Ryuu would do. However, once they were in a scene and his master was praising him in that deep, soothing voice, Akihito was always swept away and being anything other than Master Ryuu's good boy was unthinkable.

Clean inside and out, Akihito slipped on the puffy white robe and padded out onto the dungeon floor. He was still feeling oddly unbalanced but determinedly pushed the feeling away. They hadn't played together like this for a month and they hadn't seen each other last week at all because they were both so busy. Akihito wasn't about to let anything stand in the way of this session. Besides, he was confident that Master Ryuu's attentions would help right his mindset. It always had in the past when they played.

He was met with a hungry look and the older man prowled forward, his relaxed countenance changing to one of a powerful predator. It always made Akihito feel like a lamb trembling before the big bad wolf, waiting to get eaten alive. Master Ryu carefully disrobed him before guiding him with a warm hand on his back over to a St Andrews cross on the other side of the room. He positioned Akihito in front of it and he tried to wait patiently for his master to come back with his chosen toys. He felt jittery and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt hands ghost across his skin as Master Ryuu returned. He had been so busy trying to calm himself that he hadn't heard him approach.

"Did I scare you, baby boy?" A hint of amusement was in the older man's voice and he carded his hand gently through Akihito's hair in apology.

"Yeah," Akihito replied shakily. A black leather harness was carefully buckled around his chest and he squirmed at the constriction. It was uncomfortably tight and it felt as though it was restricting his breathing. Which was silly, because that was the entire point. Just tight enough to feel like it was effecting his breathing but not actually doing so. He tried to stand still as his ankles were cuffed next but he was failing miserably.

"Are you okay, Aki?" Master Ryuu moved to stand in front of him after he got no reply and his serious expression had Akihito blurting out the problem almost instantly.

"It's just tight, is all. But I mean that is the whole point…" He laughed awkwardly but trailed off as he wilted under the stern look.

"You need to tell me these things Aki," Master Ryuu said as he adjusted the harness's tightness. "I can't always know if you don't say anything. Something that feels good one session might not the next. Mindset has a lot to do with this but there are other factors as well. Most importantly, I need to you be honest with me like you promised right at the start."

"Yes, Master Ryuu," Akihito said softly as he hung his head in shame. How many times had they been through their BDSM contract? It was stressed every single time they talked about it but he still felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of possibly not pleasing his master. He wanted to be able take everything that was given to him, to submit perfectly and make his master proud. Yet by already loosening the harness from his masters chosen tightness, it felt like he had already failed in that endeavour.

"Just relax baby boy," Master Ryuu said as he stroked his warm hand down Akihito's bare back in a soothing gesture. "We'll start slow and build up from there today, okay?"

The warmth left his back at his nod of assent and he missed it immediately. Craning his head around, Akihito watched as the other man when back to his wall of toys and changed over his selection. When he came back, Master Ryuu only returned with two toys. The same soft leather flogger that he had used with Akihito the first time he came to the dungeon and a long, thin whip that he had only recently become familiar with. Neither where used for particularly high impact play and Akihito frowned at the change.

"What's wrong Aki?" Master Ryuu placed the toys down on a spanking bench off to the side before moving to stand in front of him. The older man pulled him into his arms and tipped his head back to stare into his eyes. Squirming slightly at the intense gaze, Akihito tried to look away but he found that he couldn't. "Do you not like my choices?"

"No!" he protested wildly before realising what he said. "I mean that's not it! I want anything that you'd pick for me!" The arched eyebrow told him that Master Ryuu wasn't convinced at all. "I'm sorry I made you have to change your choices though."

"Am I not allowed to change my mind?" Master Ryuu said archly and Akihito blinked in surprise. "From what I recall both of these implements are in our agreement and you are rather fond of both. I'm going to have you begging with pretty tears for me one way or another, baby boy. And I can assure you, I'm more than happy to give you whatever it is you need to be able achieve that. Now, are you ready to be a good boy for me?"

"Yes." His voice was the barest whisper but his masters answer had taken his breath away. Somehow the older man was always able to say or do exactly what was needed to settle Akihito's nerves and it never ceased to amaze him. Even after seeing him so frequently, he was still a little in awe of the man and a little intimidated. Especially in the dungeon when Master Ryuu played his powerful aura to the fullest. Once he had mentally given himself over to the other man completely, that feeling changed to one of warmth, of feeling safe and protected and taken care of. Akihito couldn't deny being more than a bit turned on by that predatory aura, however.

Akihito was moved to stand just in front of the large wooden cross and the older man pressed right up against his back. It was a warm presence and he lent back into it a little as his hands were raised to press against the smooth wood just above his head.

"Can you stay still for me without being restrained?" He nodded in reply. "Good. Now then, you need to stop thinking so much, Aki, and just let go for me."

Taking a deep breath, Akihito tried to relax his body but he couldn't help tensing up in anticipation. With his back to his master, he had no idea when the first strike would land. Master Ryuu did it on purpose, he knew, so that it would heighten his anticipation but also because he couldn't flinch away if he didn't know when to expect it. The only sound for long moments was his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Akihito didn't even register the sound of leather slapping against his skin, he was just suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by a bright flare of pain across his backside. He gasped as his body jerked at the sharp pain but the sting was instantly soothed away by soft praise and a warm hand caressing his skin. Another slap of the leather flogger followed by a soft caress. The hits weren't hard but slowly they built up heat across his ass. He yelped as a slightly harder hit cracked across his skin. The pain bloomed seconds after the loud noise and he whined in discomfort at the sharp sting.

The large hand trailing across his cheeks didn't quite soothe the pain this time so he pushed back seeking more comfort. He whined as the hand was removed but it was replaced a few seconds later with the other man's body and Akihito leaned back against his strong chest.

"Give me a colour Aki." Master Ryuu's deep voice spoke directly in his ear and sent small shivers down his spine. Large hands rested on his hips and he revelled in the warmth for a moment while he tried to process the request.

"Oh!" he exclaimed after a moment and tried to crane his head around to look at the other man but he couldn't quite see him. "Green." That was new, he hadn't been asked for a colour directly like that before. Master Ryuu hummed as he stepped away but he didn't say anything in reply. It was only the rustling of clothing that gave away what the man's intensions were. An image of the supple black leather belt threaded through the loops on his slacks sprang to mind.

"Are you ready, baby boy?"

Akihito took a deep breath to try and steady himself before nodding. His ass felt like it was on fire, a fact he was all too aware of. Normally by now he would start losing the ability to think and would become almost liquid with the pain. Instead he was just feeling sore and tense. He wanted to let go, to hand himself over to the older man like he usually did but there was something different about today. He just couldn't relax. A bright flair of pain brought him back from his introspection and he yelped again.

"Just relax and let go, baby. I've got you."

Master Ryuu started up a steady rhythm to lay the belt across his ass and upper thighs. Akihito was aware that he wasn't hitting all that hard, not like he normally did. He found tears springing to his eyes at the pain but not in the good way. It _hurt._ And not in the way that made his blood sing and him want his master to do naughty things to him. It hurt in the way slamming your leg into a table hurt. Sharp, bright, and you just wanted it to stop. He didn't know how to make it stop though. He wanted to be where the pain became pleasure and it cleansed all the bad feelings away. Tears of frustration joined the tears of pain.

Akihito was too distracted by his inner conflict to even notice that Master Ryuu had stopped until the man pulled him away from the cross. He tilted his head back with a hand on his chin until they were standing almost nose to nose. The older man searched his face for a moment before gently wiping away his tears and one of his hands moved to stroke comfortingly through his hair.

"I think we should stop here for today," Master Ryuu said softly as he continued the gentle petting. Akihito's eyes flew wide and he tried to protest but was quickly cut off. "I want to bring you a pleasurable type of pain, and maybe some slightly less enjoyable types as well," he conceded after a moment, "but I don't want to hurt you. These don't seem to be tears of pleasure this time."

He trailed his free hand down Akihito's chest, past his stomach, to stop and rest on the top of his thigh. Akihito looked down and realised with a start that his cock was completely limp. There was not an ounce of arousal thrumming through his body any more, just pain and bad feelings.

"Oh."

"Come on, let's get you all cleaned up."

Master Ryuu leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips before gently ushering him through the dungeon towards the bathroom. Akihito walked as though on autopilot, one leg moving woodenly after the other while his mind whirled. It was the second time that day that Master Ryuu had pulled him up about not saying what he was feeling. He had been so off balance that he hadn't even thought about using any of his safe words. That was exactly what 'orange' was for; so that they could stop and figure out where to go from there if something wasn't working. Instead he hadn't said anything at all and now Master Ryuu had to end the scene!

All Akihito wanted was to please his master and receive all the sweet praise and pleasured pain in return. He craved that kind of domination, so why was today so different?

He felt like he was about to cry when he nearly tripped over his own feet trying to walk through the bathroom door. Pain and frustration threatened to overwhelm him and he didn't want to just break down in front of this put together man over such stupid things.

"Ah, it's okay! I can just have a shower. I mean, I can wash myself seeing as I'm still, you know, with it." He said hurriedly, stopping the older man just before he reached the large bathtub. Akihito had learnt that the whole apartment was hooked up with the latest home automation technology and Mastery Ryuu had set it up so that he could run a bath remotely from his phone. Obviously, he hadn't thought to do it this time as he had been reaching over to manually activate the taps but Akihito desperately wanted to be alone. Usually he loved sitting in the bath in the handsome man's lap and soak up all the care and attention. Just not today.

Not while he was feeling like this.

The golden eyed man watched him for a moment before nodding. He walked over to kiss him softly again before he made to leave.

"Take your time, baby. We'll talk when you're finished."

The words were like a bucket of cold water dousing Akihito's skin. He stood frozen in the middle of the bathroom for a long moment after the door clicked shut. Did he mean…?

" _Let me make this clear right now, I expect complete and total honesty from you from now on. If you can't do that then I will send you away right now."_

The memory of those words said on their first meeting rang clear in his mind. Twice today he hadn't been completely honest with the other man. It was bad enough that their scene was ended early and neither got any satisfaction from it.

Did that mean that the Master Dragon was going to kick him out? He hadn't followed the rules so was that it? Fear coiled through him and he quickly ran to turn the shower on. The last thing he wanted right now was Master Ryuu to get concerned when he doesn't hear any water running and come investigate.

He gasped as he forced himself to move under the too cold water and used the shock of it to try and force away the rising panic. The cold water felt almost icy against his blistering skin and he shivered violently in response. It didn't help to calm his racing thoughts as much as he liked, however.

Panic, fear, and dread coiled in his gut making him feel nauseous. He wanted to stay with Master Ryuu. He wanted to be his good boy, his perfect little sub. He wanted to please his master and bask in the rewarded pleasure. He loved the way the man already seemed to know just how to play him and he enjoyed spending time with him outside of the dungeon. But if he ended their contract, all that would come to an end.

No more spankings, floggings or whippings. No more begging for a taste of that cock or hearing that deep voice dole out praise like he was the best little sub in the world. No more pained pleasure that walked the border line of too much and not enough. No more gentle bath sex or attention lavished upon him. No more soft nights in the older mans bed or good food out at a nice restaurant. No more chatting for hours. No more growing closer. No more Master Ryuu and no more Ryuichi.

Akihito choked back a sob. He had done the one thing that Master Ryuu had said was bad. All he needed to do was be honest. Such a simple request.

He fucked up.

And now his master wanted to 'talk' with him.

Suddenly Akihito just wanted out. He wanted to be out of the shower, out of the building. Just out. It felt like the walls were closing in and he struggled to breathe. Turning the water off, he sank to his knees in the shower stall and pressed his forehead against the wet tiles. He forced back the lump in his throat and took long, measured breaths.

In. Then out.

In. Then out.

By the time he thought he might just have himself under control, his skin was almost completely dry. All he had to do was dry off his legs and he could slip back into his clothes. Akihito hesitated with his hand on the door knob, chewing his lip in thought. He didn't know where Master Ryuu had put his overnight bag but honestly, he didn't want to go and find it. He just wanted to leave. If he could, he'd like to sneak out without the other man even realising.

If they didn't have that talk, then he could stay as the Dragon's sub for just a little longer.

Quietly, oh so quietly, he eased open the door and stepped out. The corridor was empty and he quickly made a beeline for the door to the foyer.

"Akihito?"

He stopped in his tracks and swung around to find the older man approaching with a small juice box in hand.

"Uh… I'm just going to go, if that's okay." He fidgeted uncomfortably and his gaze slid to the side, not able to maintain eye contact. "I'm a bit tired with all the extra work so I thought I'd get an early night…"

"Would you like a ride home?" the older man said as he held out the juice box.

Akihito accepted it automatically, without thinking and shook his head violently. "No! No. It's okay. I'll walk. It'll help me clear my head."

Master Ryuu opened his mouth to reply but Akihito didn't give him a chance, instead he quickly turned around with a hasty goodbye and dashed to the door. He threw himself out and ran to the elevator. The wait was agonising but thankfully he was left in peace for it. He kept expecting the older man to come out and demand to have that talk now, or ask him what was wrong. He knew that if he tried, there was no way he would be able to hold it together. He would break down and make a complete fool of himself.

By the time he had ridden the elevator to the bottom he was starting to tear up again. Akihito kept his head down as he made his way through the lobby and walked straight out into the middle of the thunderstorm that was threatening earlier. He was drenched through to his skin immediately.

It felt like the sky mirrored his mood.

As though mother nature was commiserating his awful day and giving him a way to hide his wet eyes. A bitter laugh bubbled up in his throat but Akihito fought the almost hysterical feeling back. Time enough for that when he was home and away from stranger's eyes.

 **VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

He didn't go to work the next day. Inevitably he got sick after spending so much time out in the cold and wet. Instead, he moped around his tiny apartment feeling sorry for himself. His entire body ached and it made his still bruised ass hurt that much more. The ache was dull but uncomfortable. It didn't have any of the normal good feelings associated with it and instead made his mood plummet.

There were no secret smiles that day.

Nor the next when he dragged his still slightly feverish self to work.

It just got worse and worse. He worked as a journalist for a large newspaper and being away that one day meant that he missed multiple tip offs, a few interview opportunities, and a press conference coverage to his co-workers. It was coming up to Christmas and everyone was incredibly busy. Even worse was because he was too sick to do any criminal stake outs or interact with clients, he was left writing back page articles for ridiculous stories.

Writing articles when the words seemed to swim across the page was not a good idea. He got chewed out by multiple department editors and virtually kicked out for being useless. Being sent home and unsure if he would be getting paid or not left Akihito feeling more depressed than before.

Each day he went back to work and each day was worse than the last. Editors screaming at him about poorly written articles, co-workers beating him to big scoops and throwing it in his face. Someone spilt their coffee down his favourite t-shirt after running into him because they were too busy talking on their phone to look where they were going. Somehow it was all his fault.

He dealt with all of it with the threat of losing his newly gained master looming over his mind.

It ate away at him. It was terrifying to him to lose all that he had only just gained because it represented a need within himself. He needed it. He needed Master Ryuu. He honestly didn't know if there was anyone else who could ever fill Master Ryuu's shoes and fulfil Akihito's needs so perfectly.

So when he received a message inviting him back to the dungeon a few days later, Akihito nearly cried out of sheer relief.

He knew the other man wouldn't invite him back there if he planned on stopping their scenes once and for all.

That meant that he had a second chance.

He was going to prove to Master Ryuu just how good he could be and make him proud to call Akihito his.

 **VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

As determined as Akihito was, he found himself feeling extremely nervous about going back to the dungeon. What ifs kept flying through his head and he found himself chewing on his lip worriedly more than once. Mainly, he was worried about hat Master Ryuu might say after their failed scene last time and Akihito's abrupt departure. He thought he might even be more nervous than he had been when he first came here and didn't know what to expect!

Relief flooded through him when Master Ryuu opened the door wearing exactly what he normally would and with the same warm greeting. Akihito sagged slightly as most of the weight seemed to melt from his shoulders but he quickly straightened and hurried inside at the other man's concerned look.

"How are you feeling today, Aki?"

Large hands clasped his hips and manoeuvred him around so that he was in the other man's arms. He leant into the warmth and just soaked up the safe feeling before replying.

"Stressed," he admitted softly. "I've been sick and work sucked."

"Is that what happened last time?" his deep voice was soft as he spoken and his arms tightened around Akihito when he nodded against his chest. "I thought we might do something a little different to start off with and see how you were feeling from there. Just remember to talk to me, okay?"

Akihito nodded again before craning his neck back for a kiss. Master Ryuu chuckled before obliging him and they stood in the doorway just kissing slowly as Akihito relaxed little by little. He was panting and flushed by the time they pulled away and arousal was swirling through his veins. He was given a smirk before being ushered off to the bathroom for his pre-scene ritual. The routine was almost soothing this time.

When he emerged shortly after, he found Master Ryuu reclining on a small leather couch with his shirt unbuttoned to revel washboard abs. His belt, a bottle of lube, and a small butt plug were resting beside him. He crooked his finger at Akihito and he walked forward with no small amount of trepidation. He trusted his Dragon to introduce new things to him in ways that only felt good but the unknown still caused him nervousness. At least, it did while he was in the headspace to be able to think about it.

He let his fluffy white robe fall to the floor before being directed to stretch himself across the older man's lap. Pink stained his cheeks as he realised the position opened him up for his masters viewing pleasure and he squirmed in arousal at the thought. A dark chuckle from above him told him that Master Ryuu knew exactly what was going through his head. He smoothed his warm hands over Akihito's back and squeezed his ass cheeks before readjusting him to his liking.

"We are going to start nice and slow today, Aki, because good boys get to be nicely warmed up by hand. Isn't that right?" He nodded vigorously in return and earned himself a second indulgent chuckle.

When the first slap struck his skin, Akihito could only moan in response. It was light enough that there was no sting at all, only the warm heat that sent desire swirling through him stronger than before. Small slaps peppered his backside and the heat slowly built higher. He hadn't been kidding when he said they'd start slow. By the time he was bringing his hand down with enough force to sting and sound out a resounding crack, Akihito was flying far too high to feel the sharp pain for what it was. The blistering warmth stemming from his ass was spreading through his entire body and the pain was instantly melting into pleasure. Unconsciously, he rutted his fully hard and dripping cock against the soft material of the other man's pants.

"Good boy, so good for me Aki. Are you ready for more, baby?"

"Yes!" he gasped out, "Please Master Ryuu!"

A pleased hum rumbled through the other man's chest as he reached for the belt that sat purposefully in front of Akihito.

"Good boys deserve rewards for asking so nicely."

Wet fingers teased at his entrance and Akihito gasped in shock, arching up to try and press back onto the digits. He gasped again as the end of the leather belt cracked down on the top of his thigh. He was given no chance to sort the feelings out from each other as the fingers relentlessly drove forward, breaching his tight hole to start stretching him open even as the other hand rained down sharp cracks with the belt. Everything was blurring together and Akihito was flying on the ecstasy of pained pleasure. It was almost as though he was disconnected from his body, his mind was flying so high, so far out that he felt distant from reality. All that existed was pain and pleasure mixed with perfect exquisiteness.

Master Ryuu's constant litany of praise just added to it and he found himself begging continually for more. He wasn't even aware of the exact words coming out of his mouth but the praise kept coming and the belt kept falling in tandem with the fingers stretching him out. Akihito whined when the fingers were removed and pushed back against the hand that stroked across his burning skin.

"Now, let's open you up enough to be able to take my cock like you keep begging me so prettily for." He picked up the plug and Akihito waited with quivering anticipation for it to be lubed up. "Such a good boy for me. You've done so well."

Fingers spread his cheeks wide and exposed his hole to the air, eliciting a low moan. The blunt head of the toy nudged teasingly at his entrance, applying not quite enough pressure before backing off a little. It was a frustrating tease and Akihito groaned in displeasure even as Master Ryuu chuckled darkly at his annoyance. Unthinking beyond getting what he wanted, needed, Akihito thrust himself back just as the plug nudged forward again and the force sent the plug right to the hilt.

Pain.

Sharp, bright pain immediately lanced through Akihito and he cried out in agony. Tears welled in his eyes and he bit down on his lip hard enough to taste blood as the pain throbbed through his entire body. It seemed to radiate from his clenching hole that still had the plug inside. He heard a small tsk from the other man and dimly noticed how stiff he seemed. He could feel gentle fingers pry apart his cheeks as though his master was checking him but all he could focus on was the agony shooting up his spine. The pleasure and arousal had gone in an instant and he was left feeling hollow in its wake. His body started to shake and the tears he had been desperately trying to hold back spilled down his face. The violent tremors wouldn't stop and great shuddering sobs forced their way from his throat.

Suddenly he was being hauled into the older man's arms. His own arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist as he buried his face in his neck, still sobbing uncontrollably. He was vaguely aware of them moving around the apartment but he couldn't focus on anything. Next thing he knew he was wrapped up in a blanket sitting in Master Ryuu's lap on the bathroom floor while they waiting for the tub to fill. He gently stroked his hair and whispered soft reassurances while Akihito cried brokenly against his chest. Eventually the tears ran dry and Akihito was left feeling drained and sore. A familiar small juice box was held up for him and he dutifully sucked on the straw, savouring the taste of sweet apple juice.

"Come on baby, let's get you in the bath and work on getting that plug loose without hurting you anymore."

"I'm sorry." Akihito whispered hoarsely as he was lifted from the blankets and placed into the warm bath. The older man paused while he was removing his pants and shot him a sharp look.

"Why are you sorry Akihito?"

He flinched at the use of his first name. Ryuichi used it frequently outside of the dungeon but never during a scene and only one other time in the dungeon at all. Which was last time when Akihito had been also been stupid. Tears welled up again and he felt so foolish. He did this to himself and Master Ryuu had to end the scene early. Again.

"Akihito, what's wrong?" The older man quickly climbed into the bath and pulled Akihito close again. "Talk to me baby, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry." Akihito hiccupped, tears starting to trail down his cheeks again. "I didn't mean to make you end the scene so early again. I just wanted you to stop teasing me. I didn't mean to be stupid like last time."

"What do you mean, 'like last time'?" Master Ryuu had gone very still.

"You said right at the start that all you wanted was for me to be honest and last time I wasn't. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to be good for you and you always make it feel better and I feel floaty and happy afterwards. But that time I was feeling awful and I didn't tell you and I don't want you to get rid of me. And this time I hurt myself and you had to stop early again. And… And…"

"Shh, it's okay." He brought Akihito fully onto his lap, legs straddling his thighs so that they could face each other. He looked a little… Rueful? "Akihito, you dropped last time too, didn't you?"

"Dropped?" he replied, confused.

"Like this. The sudden drop from feeling all floaty and everything is pleasure? That's called a subdrop. That's what you just experienced. There's different effects for it, different ways to drop, and different levels of severity. How did you feel last time?"

"I felt awful." Akihito admitted quietly. "I felt really down and then I thought that maybe you wouldn't want me anymore because I wasn't being honest like I promised. I nearly cried then and it felt like I couldn't breathe and the walls seemed to close in." The arms around him tightened and Akihito was pulled against the older man's bare chest.

"So you dropped and then had a panic attack." Akihito craned his head up in alarm at the bitterness and regret in Ryuu's voice. "I should never have let you run off. I didn't initially realise that you weren't in the right headspace or I wouldn't have started the scene at all. And then you panicked because I didn't explain myself properly." He sighed and squeezed Akihito a little tighter. "I thought we could have a little naughty fun in the bath to make up for the scene ending early, maybe that would help you relax and unwind a little. But when you turned me down to shower on your own, I thought that you just wanted a little space. Then when you came out of the shower, you nearly left without me realising. I thought you were acting odd but you were gone before I could ask. I should have stopped you and cleared things up immediately. Akihito, baby boy, I could never get rid of you. Not for something like that. You might not know it yet, but you are mine. I was hoping to woo you a little more, so to speak, before asking you to be my lover, but I think sooner rather than later is better now."

"What?" Akihito moved back to stare up at the other man in astonishment. "Really?"

"Are you that surprised?" Ryuu raised a sceptical eyebrow. "We've been practically dating for the past few months. Dinner, movies, staying over." He clarified at Akihito's blank look. "I want you in my life and not just my dungeon. Although I do very much want you as a permanent fixture there too."

He smirked at Akihito's flush and he nodded shyly. "I would like that."

"Good. But Akihito… I do need you to be honest with me. What happened to today was an accident but what happened last time can be easily avoided. I'm not perfect, as much as it pains me to admit," he gave a short, self-deprecating laugh, "I can't always know what you are feeling. I'm not a mind reader. We need to communicate or someone, most likely you, WILL get hurt. I don't want to hurt you, baby. Not like that. I'm to blame for before. I shouldn't have let you be by yourself without making sure you were okay. You were worried the whole past week about it, weren't you?"

Akihito nodded and looked away guiltily. He should have trusted Ryuu more. He should have been honest like he promised.

"You said you wanted to be good for me, that was why you didn't speak out. Akihito, bringing you pain, bringing you pleasure, and just giving you want to need, what you desire most, gives me pleasure. If you aren't enjoying yourself, I can't either. As much as I'm a sadistic bastard, I do not get off on genuinely hurting anyone. Don't get me wrong, seeing you cry pretty tears and beg me to stop while your cock is hard and throbbing between your legs is truly exquisite. I also quite enjoy pushing you to your limits and discovering more things we can play with, but I never, ever, want to hurt you in a way that doesn't feel good. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his scalp gently. "How are you feeling now?"

"Tired." Akihito admitted as he leaned into the gentle affection. "Sore."

"It tore you a little," Ryuu explained and Akihito shifted uncomfortably. The plug was still firmly seated and there was a throbbing ache stemming from his abuse hole but it was nowhere near the crippling pain of before. "It's going to hurt a little on the way out too but the bath should have helped you relax enough that it's not too bad. Then how about we settle in bed with some movies?"

Akihito nodded again and turned his face up for a kiss. Ryuu obliged him almost immediately and he felt himself relax even more. He trusted this man completely and was thrilled that he got to have a permanent place in his life.

He was sure things were never quite going to the same. Although perhaps that could have been said from the first time he walked into this skyscraper dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope it's okay XD I had to scrap like 1000 words and rewrite the entire second half which I nearly never have to do! *groans* I spent my entire day finishing this up, I'm so tired XD**

Akihito shivered as he stepped out from the bathroom and into the dungeon proper. They were going to be playing in front of the camera today and Ryuu had been teasing that it would be something a little different at the request of their viewers.

It was sheer overwhelming anticipation that sent the shivers down his spine.

They didn't play in front of the camera that often and the thrill of being exposed in front of others was only heightening his anticipation. He padded further into the dungeon and almost shyly approached his masters desk. Master Ryuu looked up from where he was playing with the computer that controlled the livestream. His lips curved into a dark grin and his overall countenance turned almost predatory.

"Are you ready, baby boy?"

Akihito's breath hitched and he nodded, unable to form words at the look in his master's eye. He wondered how the man was always able to do this to him. A certain look, a few words, and Akihito was already slipping into the scene with weak-kneed abandon. Was the powerful, controlling sadist that came to the fore just an act to slip Akihito into his own role or was it just a hidden, normally leashed part of the man that only got to come forward when they played? He didn't care what the answer was. It was the symbol of everything he needed and he was always ready to offer himself up at the sacrificial altar of this man.

Ryuu's grin only widened at whatever he saw in Akihito's face and he stood, suddenly looming over him. A large hand reached out to card gently through his hair before the grip tightened and he tugged. Not particularly hard but enough to cause a slight sting of pain. Akihito gasped and found his mouth suddenly being plundered by the other man. The kiss was short, but breathtaking. Master Ryuu pulled away with a smirk and let go of his hair to disrobe him.

Akihito followed like the trembling little lamb after the big bad wolf as he was led to stand naked in front of the camera. Ryuu left him there as he switched on the camera before moving away to gather whatever it was that they would be playing with that evening. He glanced at the camera before taking a deep breath to try to calm his racing heart. Half hard already, he would feel embarrassed except for the fact that it was what his master wanted. He wanted him fidgeting and dripped from the sheer anticipation before he even touched him; Ryuu had admitted as much on more than one occasion.

"You are thinking too much baby boy." Akihito jumped as a deep voice caressed his ear. He had zoned out while he had been staring at the camera. "I just need you to relax for me like a good boy. That's it," he said as Akihito leant back against his broad chest. "This is going to take a little bit of time so just stay nice and relaxed."

Hands gently changed Akihito's position then dark red silk rope was slid across his chest. Akihito's eyes widened. While he had seen Master Ryuu tie up other subs with ropes it was the first time he had done so with him. It had been on his checklist of things to try since the very first time they met but usually he would just get buckled into simpler leather harnesses. A crack across his backside caused Akihito to jump and gasp. He stilled, taking it as the warning it had to be. Except… He kind of wanted more.

Experimentally, Akihito wiggled and bit his lip trying to hid a grin as his ass was flattened with the force of another slap. The sharp sting faded quickly but already his blood was humming with his excitement. He shifted again, hoping for another slap. There was a pause then the rope was being removed. Alarmed, he tried to swing around but a fist in his hair stopped him short.

"So, it looks like my normally good little sub feels like being a little naughty today." Akihito whimpered at the dark tone and sharp bite to his ear. The hand in his hair twisted and he couldn't hold back the moan that ripped from his throat. "Good boys get rewards don't they, baby boy?" He gave the smallest of nods. "But naughty boys? They get what they are given."

Akihito didn't dare move but he was surprised when he felt the other man press his chest up against his back. The hand in his hair held his head in place to stare wide-eyed and panting at the camera and he gasped as a large hand roughly fisted his cock. Ryuu started pumping hard and fast leaving Akihito moaning out brokenly as he was worked to a quick and dirty climax. He keened as he came and was left reeling as his master slipped away. Panting and jelly legged, he looked up just in time to see his master returning with a silver cock cage in hand. Golden eyes glittered in sadistic delight as Ryuu knelt down to quickly force his now limp cock through the metal rungs.

Whimpering again, Akihito bit his lip in consternation. All he had wanted was a few extra spanks. Still, he had tried to play Ryuu into giving him what he wanted instead of submitting for him like a good sub. Cock cages, he had discovered, caused both overwhelming pleasure and frustration in equal measure. The cool metal was already feeling too tight and he groaned as the pressure around his balls clicked into place. The larger metal rung that had just been snugly fitted would hold the cage firmly in place. He whined high in his throat as his master stood back up with a very self-satisfied look.

"Are you ready to be good again for me?" Akihito nodded with wide eyes, earning himself a dark chuckle. "Hands behind your back, forearm to forearm, and hold them together."

He quickly obeyed, the other man readjusting his arms as needed before turning him around so that his back was to the camera. The silken rope rasped against his skin as his Master began to methodically tie him up.

"I was just going to do a simple chest harness," Ryuu said conversationally as he continued with his bindings, "but naughty little boys who try to play me will have to deal with the anticipation just a little bit longer."

Akihito took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Forced to stay still, he tried to ignore the pressure in his groin and focus purely on the feeling of the rope being coiled around his arms, trapping them in place. Hands then led the rope from behind his back to wrap horizontally across his chest. It tightened before being pulled back around the other way to be wrapped across his chest from both directions. What kind of intricate masterpiece was Master Ryuu working upon his body?

It seemed to take an age before the bindings were complete. He heard the older man move away and there was nothing but the sound of Akihito's harsh breathing as he observed his handy work. The blonde allowed himself to be spun around to face the camera again. The dark look of desire in burning golden eyes stole what little breath he had left.

"I must admit, the dark red against such pale skin is really quite striking. You would make a pretty little ornament but I'd much rather play with you. You were very good for me, Aki. I think you have earned a little reward for that."

The camera moved as Akihito was directed to kneel in front of a low spanking bench and he lowered his chest down to lie across it. With his arms firmly tied behind his back, he struggled with both his balance and getting himself completely comfortable. Giving up after a few moments, he settled down and waited with baited breath to see what was in store for him next. His mind was already retreating to the pleasurable haze and he longed for the pain to take him higher.

A large hand caressed down his back and he arched into it with a small moan. They moved to caress lower before teasing in between his cheeks. He felt bereft as the hands left his skin but a large wooden paddle was placed in front of him.

"Please, Master Ryuu," Akihito whimpered without prompting.

"Good boy, asking so nicely."

He groaned at the praise but it soon turned to a hiss as the implement cracked down on his ass. The sting was fleeting but the heat seeped into his very being as sharp little hits were peppered across his backside. Thought left him as the haze took over and he slipped into the space where pain became pleasure. All he could do was moan and arch up, offering himself up for more and displaying himself for all to see. The heat built higher and higher and Akihito groaned when a large warm hand took the place of the paddle. It felt like he was on fire but the burn was addicting.

His cheeks were spread apart and the movement stretched his hole but any thought of that was gone as wet fingers teased his entrance. A moan turned into a gasp as two shoved in deep, stretching him too wide, too fast. The pain shot pleasure up his spine and he became aware of the burning ache between his legs. The cock cage prevented him from getting fully hard and was an ache that he couldn't escape. He'd be lying if he said he really wanted to though. As frustrating as it was it was a delicious kind of agony that only served to make him offer himself up more fervently to the whims of his master. The plundering fingers were quickly removed only to be replaced by a familiar cold hardness.

"Oh, Master!" Akihito cried out as the butt plug was pressed deep before pulling away then deeper in again. A comforting hand caressed his back.

"Take it for me, baby. There's a good boy," Master Ryuu purred out as he forced the plug deeper still.

Shudders wracked his frame at the overwhelming sensations. Pain cut the pleasure deliciously but it just heightened the frustrating ache of his trapped cock unable to get hard. Akihito keened as the toy finally slipped into place and his abused hole was allowed to tighten back up around the smaller neck of the plug. He was panting hard as Ryuu pulled him up carefully to sit back on his knees. Soft words of praise soothed him and he turned his face up for a kiss. The other man obliged him with a small chuckle. Their kiss was surprisingly sweet until teeth bit carefully into his bottom lip and it was pulled back as the other man moved away slightly. They traded a heated look before Ryuu let go and helped Akihito up. He was unsteady on his feet, unused to being constrained in such a way and wobbly from the feelings rushing through his body.

He watched curiously as Master Ryuu collected the camera, carefully pulling it from its tripod and carrying it with him as he sat Akihito down in front of a taller spanking bench. Ryuu sat the tripod down next to them but kept the camera held in one hand. Back on his knees, he looked up at the man as he positioned himself in between the bench and Akihito. Ryuu leant back, putting his weight against it as he aimed the camera down at the smaller man.

"How are you feeling, baby boy? Give me a colour."

"Green. I feel so good, Master Ryuu," Akihito sighed as he leant into the warm hand petting his hair and cheek.

"And this?" the older man said as he moved his hand to trail a finger across the rope sitting tightly across his chest.

"Good. So, good. Please."

He would never tire of hearing that dark chuckle, nor would he ever stop getting a thrill at the sadistic pleasure Ryuu played him with. He shifted on his knees and gave a small breathy moan as the plug was jostled inside of him. His masters grin widened even further as he began to unbutton his shirt one handed. Excitement shot through Akihito as he realised where this was going. His hands being tied behind his back would make it hard for him to control the proceedings but that was all part of the fun, wasn't it? Giving up his everything to the man in front of him and reaping the rewards. Leaning forward, Akihito rested his cheek against the impressive bulge in front of him and nuzzled into it as he kept his face pointed up towards the camera.

Master Ryuu finished his task and pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked into his slacks and Akihito took a moment just to admire the cut lines of his torso. He ran a gentle hand through the blonde's hair and across his cheek before moving to thumb at his lips. Obediently Akihito opened his mouth and let the probing fingers inside, pink tongue darting out to meet them.

"Are you ready to learn how to take all of me, baby boy?"

Akihito nodded even as he continued to pleasure the digits with his tongue. He whined when they left but his attention was soon taken as the man began to unbutton his pants. It wasn't like he was completely unexperienced with this, this would just be the first time in front of the camera that he would suck him off. Akihito had been learning how to deep throat his lover over the past few months but the people on the other end of the camera wanted a show and didn't need to know that. But more importantly, it was the first time he would be doing so while restrained and unable to control the pace. Trust. Trust was always key in the dungeon but he felt it more keenly at times like this, where he knowingly placed himself in his Master's hands rather than when he was swept away by the sheer force of feelings.

With a smirk, Master Ryuu pushed his pants down before pulling out his cock. It was fully hard and straining already which sent a thrill of pride through Akihito. He was responsible for that. He leaned forward to nuzzle into the newly freed cock and earned himself another chuckle.

"That eager are we, Aki?" The large hand was back stroking through his hair before it turned into a fist and pulled him back. "You be good for me, baby boy, and you'll get a reward in turn. Would you like that, hmm?"

Akihito didn't bother with a reply and merely opened his mouth wide with his tongue out as far as it could go. He was disappointed when the hand left his hair and instead wrapped around the thick cock to guide it to his lips. Unfortunately, his master only had one hand for this as the other was holding the camera steady above him but he would have to put up with it. Akihito eagerly took his Master's cock in his mouth and set to figuring out just how he could do this with no hands to help. It was difficult and he got smacked in the face a few times as he lost control of the cock. It would have been more frustrating if Ryuu hadn't looked like he was enjoying Akihito's struggles so much.

"You're like a little baby bird asking to be fed," Ryuu mused as he fed his cock back into his mouth yet again after it sprang loose. "Now hold it," he commanded, tone changing as he moved his free hand to grip Akihito's hair. He froze at the tone and held back a groan of anticipation, he knew what was going to happen next. "Lower yourself down." He had been sitting up on his knees but lowered himself down slowly, careful to keep the cock in his mouth. The new angle changed the line of his mouth and throat, it would make it much easier to take something deep in his throat. Flattening his tongue out, Akihito took a deep breath and let his body relax. Fighting against the intrusion would only guarantee that he would choke.

"Good boy." The soft praise helped relax him further and he felt himself turn a little bit into mush. The softness amongst the pain was his undoing. The gentle touches, the soft praise, it all made Akihito fly higher in his head space and made the pain into exquisite pleasure. The cock was large and throbbing in his mouth and it already forced his jaws wide. His cheeks ached with it but he wasn't about to ask to stop, no way, not when he wanted to be so good for his master. He wanted to return the pleasure his master gave him. "Deep breath in."

Akihito took a breath and held it as the hand fisted in his hair guided him forward to force the appendage down his throat. He forced himself to stay relaxed even as his ability to breathe was cut off. Tears formed in his eyes but he kept his gaze resolutely upwards even though his vision was blurred. He remembered that Ryuu had said he liked that, liked seeing his eyes and fucked out expression when he sucked him off. Akihito nearly choked as the cock was finally fully seated in his throat and fought it off by swallowing instead. A small groan of appreciation met his ears before Master Ryuu pulled him back to let him breathe. Heat was coiled low in his gut, slowly building back higher bit by bit. He enjoyed this, enjoyed giving back a little to the man who had given him so much.

But he couldn't deny he got off on it too. His own cock ached in the cage that prevented him reach full hardness and if his arms weren't tied so securely behind his back, he would have been clinging onto his master. Every time they played like this, the feelings and emotions that swept through him were incredibly intense. Licking and sucking at the cock, Akihito ignored the salivary mess. Satisfied that the blonde had recovered enough, Ryuu fisted his hair and drew him forward again. This time making little thrusting motions. He went deeper and deeper still until he hit a bad spot on the back of his throat and Akihito gagged. His master pulled away and stroked his hair with soft words of praise as it calmed.

The words melded together and Akihito no longer knew exactly what his master was saying. All he knew was that it was good, he was good, and he wanted to be even better. He shifted on his knees and the plug jostled inside him again. What delicious torture his master had come up with this time. Clearly it didn't hurt to be just a little 'naughty' every now and then. He opened his mouth wide again, jaw aching and vision blurred but none of that mattered. Truthfully, it was the barest buzzing in the background though he would feel it later. The thoughts were dim and he pushed them away to focus on taking his master yet again.

Akihito willingly surrendered himself fully and his body didn't react at all to the lack of air this time as the cock was force deep once again. He stayed still and swallowed around the length before letting the man start up his fucking motions again. He was still pliant as he was moved to back off.

"Hold," Ryuu panted and Akihito stayed stock still with his mouth wide and the cock just resting on his outstretched tongue. The large hand left his hair to grasp the straining cock and began to pump steadily. It took a flatteringly short amount of time for the man to cum with a groan. Akihito stayed still as his face was covered, it was warm and slightly sticky. Half landed on his tongue while the other half decorated his skin.

He stayed still and held the pose as his master drank in his appearance before reaching out to shut his mouth. Akihito swallowed before sucking in the questing thumb that ran across his lips to pleasure that too.

"You did so well, baby. I think you earned your reward, don't you?" Ryuu removed his thumb and stood at Akihito's eager nod.

The camera was placed back on the tripod and moved to be in front of them. Happy with its position, the older man helped Akihito to his feet. The blonde wobbled on legs that had fallen asleep during his time kneeling and he would have fallen if his master hadn't had such a good grip on him. Ryuu swung them around so that he was once again leaning back against the large spanking bench but now with Akihito sitting in his lap. Both of his hands were free this time and they held him up against Ryuu's large body even as they caressed over his naked skin. Once arm slid around his waist to hold him more firmly while the other clever hand snuck around to fondle his balls. Akihito groaned in discomfort, they were trapped in the metal rungs holding the cock cage in place and they were beginning to ache slightly with the strain.

Deft fingers began to unlock the device while Ryuu peered over his shoulder. A louder groan met his cock's freedom and tears formed in his eyes. His cock, suddenly free to achieve full hardness, began swelling up but it was so sudden after so long being denied that it hurt. A gentle hand grasped it but didn't move, just held it as sweet praise was whispered in his ear. Whimpering in the exquisite pain and pleasure that swirled through him, Akihito wiggled backward. He relished in the jolt of pleasure brought on by the plug still seated inside of him before craning his head around for a kiss.

Ryuu obliged him just as he began to stroke his hand. Akihito keened into his mouth. The older man pulled away as the blonde lost the ability to coordinate and turned him back to face camera as he kept stroking.

"Please, oh please!" Akihito babbled incoherently as the pain subsided and all that was left was a heightened pleasure. It spurred him high as only delayed pleasure could and he was washed away in its tide. He threw his head back onto Ryuu's shoulder as he came so hard he convulsed, mouth open in a soundless scream.

When he came to, the plug had been removed and the rope around his chest was starting to loosen as Ryuu somehow held him close with one hand while he used the other to remove the bonds. Slowly Akihito became aware of the ache in his arms and just how the rope dug in a little across his chest. His jaw ached and his throat hurt a little as well. He honestly didn't even think he could stand right at that moment, his legs felt like jelly and he wasn't sure if he could control his limbs at all.

More of the rope fell away and Akihito's arm flopped to his side. He tried to move it but it wasn't responding properly until large hands wrapped around it and began to massage feeling back into the limb. Akihito just stayed in his master's lap and soaked up the care and gentle affection. His other arm got the same treatment before he was being picked up and carried into the large bathroom.

He floated for some time, coming down from his high bit by bit. He was vaguely aware of Ryuu doing his usual post scene question time as he leant against his broad chest and just soaked up the gentle aftercare. Akihito became a bit more aware as Ryuu moved him from being snuggled into his chest so he could finally wipe the sticky cum from his face. He grumbled half-heartedly at being moved but was given a small juice box in return which he accepted as consolation. He polished off the apple juice before snuggling back against his lover.

"Ohho, now that is a personal question," Ryuu's amused words brought him back from the edge of dozing and he glanced up curiously. "As is that one. But I suppose I can answer you all just this once. I do actually have a favourite sub to play with, and that would Aki here."

Heat flooded Akihito's cheeks at the warm tone and the fact that he was the favourite. He hid his beaming smile in the man's chest as happiness flooded through him.

"As for the other question, 'do I have someone outside of the dungeon?', I presume you are referring as to having a lover? Although the term 'outside the dungeon' is rather a moot point because he frequents all areas of my life. I am rather biased as to my favourite sub because the answer to both questions is one and the same, my baby boy here."

Any happiness from earlier was tripled upon hearing Ryuu's proud tone when he called Akihito his lover.

 **VFVFVFVFVFVF**

"What's on your mind?" Ryuu said as he handed him a plate. They were eating in at his penthouse above the dungeon and Akihito had been unable to hide his odd mood.

"What would happen if someone I know finds out about our videos?"

Clearly surprised, Ryuu paused and looked over before settling down at the table. "I imagine that would depend on the person."

"Has anyone ever recognised you?" Akihito asked curiously.

"Yes. But I am somewhat known to others in this lifestyle, a number who frequent my website can be found in clubs of a similar nature. I have even been requested to give talks to teach others about certain implements and give shows as well." Akihito gaped, that was not the answer he expected, although truthfully, he shouldn't be surprised. "If you are referring to outside of the lifestyle, I have had a business associate hint rather poorly that he knew what I did in my spare time. I merely reminded him that paying customers should be more discreet if they want to keep their membership and he shut up very quickly. If anyone is going to recognise you, they will have to be a paid member. There are no shorts of you on any free websites nor can you be found using a search engine outside of the one on my website."

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or not…" Akihito admitted after playing with his food as he thought on his lover's words. "On one hand, I'm relieved that none of friends or family will know so there won't be any awkward questions but on the other hand… I really liked it when you told the livestream that I was your sub and your lover. It was kinda nice to be open about it."

"We could go to one of the BDSM clubs I hold a membership for, if you'd like?"

"Really?!"

Ryuu laughed at his enthusiasm. "Of course. It's a place you can go and be yourself amongst other like-minded people. As a general rule, everyone is very open and accepting."

"You get the odd jerk even there, huh?"

"Indeed. Unfortunately, no matter where you go there's always one that lets the rest down. But don't let them get to you. You, my sweet little boy, are perfect and don't let anyone tell you differently."

Akihito flushed bright red at the praise and ducked his head in embarrassment. He loved it in the dungeon when his mind state was altered but when he was himself outside of that situation, praise made him feel a bit awkward. It still felt good, just infinitely more embarrassing. Of course, Ryuu loved making him blush. It was his second favourite pass time, next to tying him up and having his way with him.

"There's someone at work who I thought maybe knew about me…" Akihito said once he had calmed his embarrassment. "He's a transfer from another department and he acts strange around me. But it's only me, he's fine with everyone else. He just stares a lot. It's weird and it makes me uncomfortable."

"Maybe he's jealous?" Ryuu countered.

"Of what?"

"You. I mean, you've found what you need. Maybe he's someone who wants to take part in such things and doesn't know how to get started or has an unwilling partner. Or maybe, he's jealous of me and he wants you. You are an excellent little sub, after all. Many people on the livestreams have expressed their jealousy and desire towards you. You are particularly popular, it's why there are so many requests for things to do to you each time he play on camera."

"Like the rope," Akihito replied with a slight flush.

"Exactly." Ryuu's wolfish grin sent thrills down his spine. "That entire scene was at a viewer's request. Tie you up all pretty, fuck your throat and teach you how to take it, then cum all over your face. I couldn't turn down such a perfectly delicious suggestion."

"How can you talk like that with a straight face!" Akihito exclaimed as he covered his renewed blush.

"I don't care what other people think, I speak my mind. Well, I care about what certain people think, like yourself. But that won't stop me from speaking my mind."

"Shameless," Akihito muttered, earning himself a chuckle in response. "We have someone like that at work though. My boss, the main editor at the newspaper. Her nickname is the She-Devil because she's such a hard-ass. But I guess she's probably just like you, she'll just speak her mind to anyone."

"There's something to be said about someone always being blunt with you. It's intimidating at first but they won't lie to your face then talk about you behind your back."

"True."

"For me, I enjoy it because I can sit here and talk dirty all day and just have you squirming in your seat all hot and bothered." Ryuu topped his sentence off with a suggestive smirk and Akihito groaned.

"Just eat your food!"

Thankfully Akihito wasn't given a demonstration over dinner but Ryuu was more than happy to whisper dirty things in his ear as he fucked him deep and slow later that evening.

 **VFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito sat in the middle of the press floor taking phone calls for his boss. It certainly was not what he would normally be doing but he was something of a jack of all trades and you weren't picky with help in the middle of a breaking news situation. All available staff were busy and he had just gotten back with his own story when he was roped into helping. What he was trying to help organise was a mass effort to mobilise reporters and camera crews to cover a massive drug bust and political scandal. He thought it might finally be under control once the phone stopped ringing and he took a moment to stretch out his cramped limbs. How long had he been sitting hunch over his laptop directing people?

The She-Devil had been doing the same thing beside him over her laptop and she took a moment to nod at him in thanks. "Good work, Takaba." Akihito grinned, it wasn't often you got any credit from the woman. She was notoriously hard to please.

He was still taking a moment to wallow in satisfaction at a job well done when Fujioka stomped over and slapped a photo down on the desk between them. It was a picture of Ryuu and a popular actress entering a restaurant. Akihito's heart lurched as he looked up at the sneer on the man's face. He knew his lover was going to meet the actress, he had said as much on their phone call last night. They were meeting over lunch because to discuss a contract for an upcoming TV ad for Ryuu's company.

"So Takaba, they were going to run this story about Asami Ryuichi and his possible new girlfriend. I assume it's fake, or perhaps he's not as loyal as you think?"

Akihito's stomach plummeted as he blanched. He knew. He was right, Fujioka knew and that's why he had been treating him so oddly. The sneer on the other man's face and the condescension in his tone left Akihito feeling sick.

"It's a business meeting, nothing more," Akihito confirmed quietly. It felt like his entire world was crashing down around his ears. His boss watched on with confusion and interest warring in her expression.

"I think it would be much better to run this, wouldn't you think?"

Another photo was slapped down on the desk and Akihito's mind screeched to a halt. It had to have been a screenshot of one of their livestream sessions. Ryuu stood to the left with a riding crop in hand and a dark smirk in place while Akihito's bound, naked torso was on the right. At least he had the decency of not printing one out with Akihito's junk in view to show to his boss. A hysterical laugh threatened to bubble its way up out of his throat but he squashed it down.

The wort possible thing that could have happened, happened.

Exposed before his boss, but also threatened with exposing himself and his highly successful lover to the world. He knew theoretically that this could happen when he signed his BDSM contract with his master. But he never dreamed of meeting someone who subscribed to the website in person in the massive city of Tokyo.

"By signing the membership form when you paid," Akihito said as he fought a little for breath. Why was it suddenly so hard to breathe? He gritted his teeth and forced the words out Ryuu had told him after he asked what to do if anyone ever threatened him with blackmail. "You agreed to not distribute the content in any way shape or form."

The She-Devil abruptly interrupted as she took the photo of the actress and ripped it up. "We are a newspaper, not a gossip mag. Can the story, we'll run one of the backups. And this one," she said as she began to tear up the photo of Akihito and Ryuu, "Is illegal to publish and quite frankly I'm appalled you even tried."

"But-!"

"I don't care what Takaba does in his own time, he could suck the presidents dick on national television for all I care. If you do something that newsworthy, I expected an exclusive inside scoop," she said as an aside to Akihito before continuing, "But this isn't news. You are a reporter for a prestigious newspaper with a history, not for some social gossip tabloid. Show some goddamned respect for your position or I'll be taking your press badge back."

That sent Fujioka running with his tail between his legs but Akihito was too stunned to pay much attention. The room spun as he fought to breath and his stomach turned in anxiety. He was vaguely aware of his boss standing up for him but the repercussions were still looming large. His boss knew, and who else had overheard? There goes his reputation as an intrepid reporter. People would be too focused on his scandalous pastimes.

"Can I borrow your phone, Takaba?" He nodded shakily and unlocked it with trembling fingers, no questions asked. The She-Devil took the phone back and pushed gently on his back until he was sitting with his head between his knees. "Breathe deeply for me. In… Out… That's it, keep going, I'll be back in a moment."

Akihito kept breathing slowly until the room stopped spinning. Tears had gathered at the corner of his eyes and he wiped them away as he sat up. The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach was still there though and he jumped slightly when a mug of tea was sat down in front of him. He turned to find his boss handing him back his phone. He took it numbly.

"Drink up, you'll feel better. God knows, I've had my share of panic attacks in the last fifty years working in this industry." Akihito gaped up at her before picking up the steaming mug of tea at her raised eye-brow. "I called your lover, he's sending me through a copy of the terms and conditions for his website in case Fujioka tries anything and he'll be here in two hours to pick you up. So, you better be prepared to work hard, Takaba. We've got a lot to get through."

"What? But… Why?" Akihito couldn't find the words. This was his hard-ass boss who people gossiped would sell her own mother for an exclusive story, yet she was being so nice to him?

"I wouldn't publish such a thing but even if we did, it wouldn't be what sold our papers. All that would happen would be that your lover would sue us into bankruptcy. And quite frankly, I don't mind the great Asami Ryuichi owing me a favour either. A favour from such a powerful man is worth far more than some stupid gossip column."

Stunned, Akihito sat for a moment as his anxiety over the events eased. He slowly sipped at the tea and it realised it really did wonders to settle his stomach. If anyone else had overheard, no one brought it up and they were both left as alone as could be in such a frantic situation. It wasn't long before he was working hard and back to helping his boss with the massive drug bust scandal.

He lost track of time but suddenly his own phone was vibrating and he looked at it in surprise. Two hours had already passed and he had a notification from Ryuu to say that he was waiting outside. He looked over at his boss curiously and she waved him off.

"Go. I expect to see in here tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp, Takaba. We're going to have a lot of work to do with the fall out of this one."

Nodding, Akihito quickly gathered his belongings and made his way out of the building. A familiar limo idled at the curb. The door opened on his approach and he quickly slipped inside. He had barely sat down when he was being bodily pulled onto his lover's lap. Concerned golden eyes sought out his own and they examined him as though checking for any obvious signs of hurt. The panic had long since washed away leaving only a bone deep exhaustion in its wake. He grabbed one of the hands holding his cheek and leant into it.

"I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Ryuu asked, brow still furrowed in concern.

"I'm fine," Akihito replied tiredly.

"Did you want me to remove your videos?"

"What?" Akihito sat up in surprise before pausing to consider. He hadn't thought about it, truthfully. Those two hours had been nonstop, there was so time to think about anything expect for work. "No," he said after a moment. "No. Don't remove them."

"Did you still want to play in front of the camera? We don't have to. I have other sub's I can use on livestream nights."

"I want to," Akihito declared boldly. "Fujioka was just a dick, but I don't want to stop. I like playing in front of the camera. It… It turns me on." He flushed at the admittance even though he knew Ryuu wouldn't judge him for it. "And what if there are people like me out there? Who don't know what they need or want until they see it? Or people that don't have someone to play with like that and just want to watch." He squirmed, starting to react to the idea of people getting off watching him getting dominated by his lover.

Ryuu laughed and palmed the proof of his arousal through his pants. "Well, I guess that answers that. Would you still like to go to the club to meet some others in our lifestyle that are a lot more open minded than your work mate?"

Akihito nodded eagerly even as he pressed himself forward, looking for more friction. A deep rumbling laugh greeted his actions before the blonde suddenly found himself moved backwards. He pouted at the other man, he had quite liked the idea of a little surprise limo fun.

"I'll take very good care of you once we get home," Ryuu said with a smirk as he picked a small box up from the seat beside them. "But first, I have a present for you."

He pulled off the lid and presented Akihito with the box. Inside was a soft white leather collar with Ryuu's name in kanji stitched elegantly on the front. Beside it sat a smaller white leather cuff with Akihito's name. He looked up at his master with wide eyes.

"It's for when we go to the club, you will wear my collar to show that you are not only my sub, but my lover. I don't hold to many of the formalities to this lifestyle as others do but this collar is still very significant and not lightly given. If you accept, then I will wear the matching cuff around my wrist to show that I also belong to you."

Akihito stared wordlessly for a moment longer before breaking out in a wide smile. His master was giving him his very own collar and would wear his own name in turn. Spinning in place, and nearly falling over doing so, he gestured to his neck.

"Please."

He felt some of the tension in the man under him drain away and wiggled in happiness at the gentle kiss that was pressed to the back of his neck. Hands wrapped around him and the collar was brought up to be fastened in place. As it was secured and he couldn't stop the surge of pride and love that coursed through him. He could still feel it resting against his skin as he turned back around. Ryuu offered him his wrist and with trembling fingers, Akihito pulled the leather cuff from the box. He fumbled trying to put it on but the other man sat patiently waiting until it was loosely secured.

It felt like they had just exchanged vows. He grinned up at his partner and was drawn forward for a deep kiss filled with love and promise. When they parted, Akihito settled against his lover's chest. He was exhausted after the roller coaster of emotions he yawned, eyes feeling heavy. But it didn't matter, he was safe here in Ryuu's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There is a cyclone up north from Brisbane, Australia (where I live) and while we are only getting the tail end of it here, the amount of rain is insane. It's pouring down in sheets and there's been localised flooding in a lot of areas already, with more due. Me, I'm holed up at home keeping safe and dry! But there have been a lot of sirens so hopefully there haven't been many accidents on the roads etc. I also learned that the government can commandeer the telco companies to send SMS messages to everyone based in the state about school closures and flood warnings which was kinda cool. I'm currently charging all my devices just in case the power goes out and I'm left with nothing to do XD**

Akihito bounced on the balls of his feet in nervous excitement. You'd think after all this time, he'd have gotten used to this feeling. It seemed to come up every time they played with something new and even when he was waiting outside the dungeon doors. This time, they were just leaving the limo and walking towards a discrete side entrance, which was actually the main entrance to Ryuichi's preferred BDSM club.

The Power Exchange.

He had laughed the first time he had heard the name. It was clever. But now they were finally arriving and Akihito was keen to just take in everything that there was to see. They were meeting up with two of Ryuu's Dom friends and would catch one of the shows too.

Ugh, he was so excited. But nervous.

He just didn't know quite how to act or what was expected of him and it left him feeling oddly anxious. It's not like Ryuu would be worried if he did something out of turn, he'd just use it to teach him, he'd already said as much. He didn't keep to any strict lifestyle rules either.

But he wore the man's collar.

He wanted to be the best possible sub for his master, he wanted to make him proud. It was a beautiful soft white leather collar with Ryuu's name in kanji on it. Proof of ownership. Had someone asked him a year ago if he would ever want something like this, he would have scoffed and flatly refused. He had never wanted to be owned, it screamed lack of independence.

Now?

Now he knew it meant something far more, far deeper than before. Yes, it was technically a symbol of ownership. But Ryuichi held his heart in the palm of his hand. He loved him and cared for him and looked out for him in a way he never knew he wanted or needed. It was a symbol he was proud to bear.

It was just a shame he had only been given it to wear to the club.

An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him from his thoughts and immediately settling some of his nerves. Ryuu guided him to the entrance and they officially ventured into the club after he handed over a membership card to be checked. The older man led him around to the VIP section and seemed to be scanning the small semi private booths scattered around.

There was a lot of people there and Akihito was having trouble not staring. It would be rude but he didn't know quite what to make of his surroundings.

Explicit artwork adorned the walls, with the odd explicit statue in little nooks. Implements of pain and pleasure were also set on the walls in cases with captions. The lighting was dim but that didn't hide anything about the people that walked around naked or semi naked. Mostly subs by the looks of it, many had collars on and a few even had leashes. Most of those that were naked were up in the VIP section and positioned to sit at their master's feet.

There was even a stage set in the middle of the building, a little under the VIP section that was up on the second floor but there was a large glass wall that allowed viewing down to it. He could see someone laid out across a large wooden contraption getting spanked with a paddle as viewers watched from the sides. He looked up at his own master with eyes as wide as saucers and received a small chuckle in return.

"Ryuu!"

Akihito's inspection of the place was interrupted by a short, dark haired woman in leather striding up to them with a grin. She wore what he could only call a Hollywood style dominatrix outfit; buckled leather corset hugged her torso coupled with skin tight leather pants and heels that you could kill someone with.

"And I finally get to meet the cute little Aki in person!"

Startled that she already knew his preferred scene name, he turned to Ryuichi in question.

"Aki, this is an old friend of mine, Mistress Lavi."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you," she repeated with a welcoming smile. "I've been bugging Ryuu to bring you along for ages. I watch your livestreams sometimes and I must confess, you are my favourite of all his subs. But there will be enough time for talk later. Come, Wolfram is already here."

She moved to lead the way and Akihito used the time to try to calm his bright red cheeks. She watched their livestreams?! He felt oddly shy about it now. It was one thing knowing strangers were watching, it was another to actually know someone who watched. Ryuu smirked at him, clearly knowing what was causing him embarrassment.

"There are a lot of people here who are members of my website," he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Don't be surprised if people here recognise you, especially those I count among my friends."

He chewed on his lip as they approached a horse-shoe shaped booth and he followed after Ryuu as he moved to the sit at the back. A man dressed in a suit similar to Ryuu's sat at one side with a young man lounging at his feet.

Akihito dithered a moment as his master sat down, unsure whether to sit beside him or at his feet as he saw a lot of others doing here. His internal crisis was calmed when Ryuu patted the seat beside him and he curled up on the seat, pressing himself close into the other man to ground himself. An arm snaked along the seat behind his shoulders and he shifted even closer to his master.

"Aki, allow me to introduce another old friend of mine, Master Wolfram."

The man bowed his head in greeting and reached out to run his hand through the hair of the sub at his feet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aki. This is my sub and life partner, Hiroki. If you have any questions at all, please don't hesitate to ask. We are all of the opinion that ignorance can only be cured by asking questions and none of us will mind if you speak out of turn. None of us three follow such strict rules. Hiroki will be able to answer a lot of your questions too."

The young man nodded and gave a shy greeting as well.

Akihito relaxed for the first time since entering the building. He hadn't even been aware that he had been so tense. The three caught up on the happenings since they last spoke and Akihito used the time to look around more. He learned that Ryuu hadn't come to this club for a long time, although he used to frequent it. There was some good-natured ribbing that perhaps he had been too busy with Aki to come along and he flushed at the insinuation but the conversation moved along quickly enough.

Now that he had somewhere to sit and observe, he found that everything seemed less overwhelming than when they first entered. Most people sat in groups and talked with people constantly moving between. A few different people stopped by to say hello and Akihito was introduced again and again but everyone had been polite. The naked subs weren't common and most were sitting at their master's feet, away from prying eyes.

He learnt that the entire club was an alcohol-free and a no sex zone, and there were private rooms that could be booked and rented out for play only. Sometimes they even had instructional classes to introduce people to different aspects of the lifestyle or different implements.

The thing that caught Akihito's attention the most, however, was the sheer range of people present. There were people dressed in suits like Ryuu and Master Wolfram, those in skin tight leather like Mistress Lavi. There were people with no clothes on or only partially dressed. There were casual jeans and shirts, long frilly old school dresses, people with brightly coloured hair, some with piercings or tattoos. Other's that looked like the kind of people you'd see bouncing children in their arms while they offered you tea. There was even a man that walked around in a huge rubber 1950's biohazard suit complete with gasmask.

Akihito had gaped when he had seen him then quickly tried to stop being rude and staring. Master Wolfram had obviously caught his look though as he waved the man over. His scene name was Haz, Master Ryuu whispered in his ear that it was short for Hazmat like the hazmat suits, and dressed up like that was how he felt the most comfortable. Haz wasn't into BDSM as such but it was the only placed where he could go dressed up like that where he wouldn't be judged or ridiculed.

That was the moment that Akihito decided that he liked this club.

Acceptance. It was something that Ryuu talked about sometimes after his livestreams and it came up in their discussions about what Akihito might be interested in trying. He just had never realised how important it really was to have people that accepted you for who you are, quirks and all.

Their discussion with Haz was interrupted by a pained cry and suddenly the buzz of conversation that filled the room went silent. Aki looked over to see a man snarling with rage as he pulled a naked girl after him by his hair. Tears streamed down her face and she cried that she was sorry over and over again. The angry man abruptly let her go and she fell to the ground with a painful thud. He turned on her and raised his fist as though to strike.

Suddenly Mistress Lavi was there. He hadn't even seen the woman move but she grabbed the upraised fist and swung the man around to face her. Her words were too low for Aki to hear but the man snarled in her face before wrenching his arm from her grip and stormed away. The girl sobbed quietly from where she sat on the ground, her arms wrapping around her body protectively as she shied away from the stares.

Mistress Lavi knelt down to speak with the girl and gently coaxed her up, leading her over to their seating. Haz moved to loom behind them and it took a moment for Akihito to realise he was shielding her from prying eyes with his bulky suit. Ryuu stood and stripped off his suit jacket, handing it over to Mistress Lavi and she wrapped it around the sobbing girl's shoulders. Master Wolfram bent over to confer with Hiroki then stood and left the group quietly.

Haz leant down to Hiroki as well, his voice slightly distorted through his gasmask. "I will get something for her to eat and drink, would you be so kind as to help me carry it back?" He paused for a moment before looking up to Ryuu. "Do you think that would be okay with his master?"

"I'll let Wolfram know if he returns first, I doubt he would mind in this case."

Haz nodded and the two hurried off to the other side of the room. Mistress Lavi had wrapped the sobbing girl up in the jacket and coaxed her to sit on the seat next to her but couldn't get any words from her. She murmured gentle praise and stroked her head as she cried brokenly.

Akihito's heart went out to her. How would it feel to have such a master? One who would do something to make you cry that much? She clearly wasn't comfortable with her nakedness, judging by the way she clutched at the jacket, and the way he had dragged her had been awful. Then raising his hand as though to strike her? He couldn't even imagine what he would feel like if Ryuu did something like that with him.

As he watched her, he knew he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. He looked up to Ryuu with sad eyes and he nodded, words not needed. Akihito slipped off the seat and moved to sit on her other side, close but not touching. He held out his hand and waited. Slowly a trembling hand came out to take his own and only then did he wrap his fingers around it and squeezed reassuringly. Their joined hands sat between them and he waited patiently for her tears to subside. Mistress Lavi continued to stroke the girl's hair soothingly but didn't say anything else and Akihito took that as his cue to try.

"Hi," he said as he leaned close enough that their shoulders bumped. "I'm Aki." She didn't say anything in response but her hand tightened its hold on his own. "It's my first time coming to a place like this. I wasn't sure what to think. There are so many people and everyone's so different. It was really overwhelming for a start. But it's cool too. To see so many different people that all have something in common."

Haz returned carrying a plate of cut fruit with Hiroki clutching a tall glass. The girl tensed beside him and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"This is Haz," he said by way of introduction then mock whispered, "He looks really scary but he's really not, actually he's super polite and knows a lot of stuff. He just feels the most comfortable in his suit and this is the only place he can come and be himself. That makes this place really cool, right? You can just come and be yourself and no one will judge you."

Haz handed the platter over to Mistress Lavi then gave a small nod to the girl. He moved to engage Ryuu in conversation, leaving the others to talk more privately. Hiroki carefully passed over the glass and she let go of Akihito's hand to hold it steady between both of her hands.

"Is apple juice okay?"

The girl nodded and he looked relieved. Wolfram returned then and Hiroki moved to sit back at his master's feet.

"Now precious, I'm Mistress Lavi. What may we call you by?"

"Violet," the girl replied shyly. Her tears had stopped but her hands still trembled a little.

"A beautiful name that you have picked. Violet, I do not have anyone here with me tonight, would I be allowed the pleasure of taking care of you while you are here?" The girl nodded. "How marvellous that I will get to have such a pretty thing to accompany me. I would like to feed you." She held up the small platter of fruit. "May I feed you each piece directly or would you prefer me to pass it to your hands?"

Violet looked torn as though she was trying to work out which option Mistress Lavi would prefer. She seemed to soak in the few words of praise and he wondered how badly her master had treated her. Especially if she was worried about choosing what option the mistress might like best. But then, Akihito knew what it was like to want desperately to please someone, make them proud of you and happy with your actions. He had wanted to please his own master so much before that he hadn't said what he really needed. Perhaps it was his turn to teach someone else that that wasn't how it worked.

Akihito leaned closer again and whispered, "Pick what you want." She shot him a worried look and he took a chance. "There's no right or wrong answer, just pick which you would prefer. Mistress Lavi would only be upset if you picked something that you weren't comfortable with."

Mistress Lavi nodded encouragingly and Violet mumbled that she would like to be fed directly. A pretty blush stained her cheeks as the Mistress doled out compliments and seemed to take genuine pleasure in hand feeding her temporary sub.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Mistress Lavi said with a wink. "I'm a dominatrix by day as well as by night. I don't have a sub for myself personally, so part of the reason I come to the club is to partner up with a sub that doesn't have a dom and enjoy an evening lavishing attention on them. You see, I get paid to humiliate and dominate very powerful men for a living. I degrade them, give them what they need, what they crave and get paid to do it. With a little extra for my silence, of course. So after spending all my week humiliating people, sometimes I just want to come and look after someone, praise them and enjoy a different side of the lifestyle. There are lots of people here that might just need someone to kneel for just for a little while or someone that wants someone experienced to beat their bad feelings out when they don't have anyone else."

Violet relaxed and after finishing her last bit of fruit, lowered her head and whispered, "May I kneel for you, Mistress? It makes me feel calm."

"Of course, honey. I would be honoured to have you kneel for me. Have a few more pieces of fruit first then we'll get you a cushion to keep your knees from getting sore."

Akihito realised with a start that the entire reason Mistress Lavi had explained her situation was to help Violet relax and open up about what she needed right now. He marvelled how concerned everyone was with making sure that Violet felt safe. He could see both Ryuu and Master Wolfram keeping an eye on them but they continued talking with Haz as though they weren't paying any attention at all. With everyone's focus elsewhere, Violet relaxed quickly and even seemed to enjoy Mistress Lavi's indulgent praise.

The only thing that gave away their attention was when Hiroki dashed off at his Master's words and returned with two cushions. He placed them both on the ground before returning to his own place at his master's feet. He gave them a smile and a sneaky thumbs up before returning his attention to the conversation.

Violet slid down to kneel on the cushion and Akihito looked to Ryuu, chewing his lip in indecision. The man inclined his head slightly, acknowledging him, but didn't say anything. With a deep breath, he slipped off the seat to kneel beside Violet.

"Would you teach me how to kneel?" She turned to look at him in surprise and he flushed. "I'm new to this whole scene, not just the club." He admitted and looked down at the ground. "Master Ryuu doesn't have any formal requirements of me, he said he doesn't care to have rules in place, so I've never knelt for anyone before. So I was hoping you might teach me?"

"I haven't been doing this long either," Violet admitted. "I've been kneeling for a few years as a calming measure, because it makes me feel calm and helps me relax. But this was the first time I had ever sought out a master. I've only known him for a few weeks but…" she trailed off and he reached out to squeeze her hand again. "He would force me to kneel too long though and I found I couldn't keep my mind calm when my knees hurt that much. I guess I failed him when I didn't like being hit much either. I don't like the pain," she confessed with tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"It's not supposed to be like that. You don't have to do anything you don't want to and you can stop at any time, that what it's really supposed to be like. You were really brave though," she looked up at him in disbelief. "I mean it. I know how hard it is to come out and say what you want, what you need. Especially when it doesn't feel like something normal. It's hard. I was really lucky that Ryuu always made me feel relaxed and always reminded me that I came first. I can't imagine how hard it would be if I was made to feel bad about what I couldn't handle."

Violet didn't answer but she looked pensive. He hoped that maybe his words might make her feel a little better, and hopefully she wouldn't be put off for good. He listened as she gave advice on how to sit, it was simple really. She helped him with his posture and made sure that he knew he could move around a little so he could keep comfortable. Violet was much more relaxed now that she was back in familiar territory and she even leaned into the odd gentle caress from Mistress Lavi as she petted her head.

Akihito quickly found himself getting bored, kneeling like this wasn't really for him, and after a while he let Violet know that he would be moving away. At her nod, he moved back to curl up at his master's side. A comforting arm wrapped around him and he flushed under the approving nods of both Master Wolfram and Haz.

"Ryuu," he said softly as he took in Violet's now relaxed and peaceful countenance. "If Mistress Lavi hadn't been here or had another sub, would Violet have been allowed to kneel for you instead?"

Whatever he had been expecting, it clearly hadn't been that. Ryuu eyed him for a moment before answering with a question of his own.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because she was so scared and upset before but she's so relaxed now. She needed to kneel and have someone to tell her it's okay. She needed someone to kneel for that was okay with her being herself. But what if she had no one to help her or calm her? Or if Mistress Lavi had someone with here already?" He chewed on his lip worriedly as he thought, trying to put his feelings into words and not quite hitting the mark.

"Would you have been okay with her kneeling for me?" Ryuu countered.

"Huh? Of course!" Akihito cried out indignantly. "How could I not be? She needed it so much and it's such a small thing."

"Then the answer would have been yes." The older man brought his hand up to scratch his scalp lightly, just the way he liked it and he knew that he must have pleased him somehow. "You are my first priority. If there were any bad feelings or any reluctance on your part, I wouldn't allow it. But if you were okay with that, then I would be more than happy to help someone in need."

"Oh." Akihito was surprised. He probably shouldn't be, not really, but that wasn't the answer he had been expecting.

"Well, you've certainly got yourself quite the catch, Ryuu," Mistress Lavi said with a smile. "It restores a little bit of my faith in humanity to meet someone so unaware of their own selflessness."

Akihito flushed at her words and buried his face in his master's shoulder. The conversation moved onto other things and he let it all wash over him. Haz wandered off to go speak with others and other people came and went from their group. A few people complimented Mistress Lavi on having such a good little sub and he watched in fascination as Violet slowly went from relaxed but still wary to straight back and genuinely happy.

It didn't take long to realise that they had seen the happenings earlier and were quietly doing what they could to help keep her mind off the awfulness from before. These were the people Ryuu called friends. He introduced Aki to each of them by name and it was interesting to see him interact so casually with others.

Now that he thought about it, he generally spent time with Ryuu alone. It warmed something inside of himself that he was getting to see a different side of the man. It was something that few had had the privilege to see before, he realised. Everyone commented that Ryuu needed to stop by more and a number where surprised to see him bring another along. He learnt that while he wasn't the first sub Ryuu had brought with him, it was a rare occurrence.

"Would you like to watch one of the shows?" Ryuu leaned over to whisper in his ear.

Akihito nodded and Ryuu asked if anyone would like to join them.

"I should probably get going," Violet replied when Mistress Lavi extended the invitation to her.

"Okay, we'll go get your clothes. Now just remember, I'm going to give you my number so that if you ever need anything, even just to have someone to kneel for, you can contact me. Or, if you would prefer a Master rather than a Mistress, I know quite a few that would love to have a pretty little thing like you sitting so nicely at their feet. Just let me know and I can introduce you but I'll stay with you until you feel comfortable with them, okay? And if you are ever at this club and see these two men," she gestured to Ryuu and Wolfram, "Or their pretties and you need help, you can go to them as well. They'll make sure you are safe."

Violet nodded. "Thank you." The words were quiet but they held such genuine emotion that Akihito's heart broke a little.

They moved away to go and retrieve Violet's clothing from the coat room and Ryuu stood. They said their goodbyes to Wolfram and Hiroki who were also heading off, all agreeing to meet up again, before moving down stairs to the private rooms.

He learned that the private rooms were sometimes open for people wander in and watch what was going on. It was more private and secure than the huge open stage that dominated the middle of the club but still open if people wanted to be watched. They walked past the different rooms, some closed, some with doors open, and Akihito flushed at the sounds of implements hitting skin and the odd cry of pleasured pain.

Finally, Ryuu picked a room and they quietly took a seat in a small booth near the back. There were a few groups of people dotted around the surprisingly large room and they talked quietly amongst themselves while a pretty lady in leather very soundly paddled her partner's ass. The man was securely tied up in rope and leant over a spanking bench with his pants pulled down.

"I didn't expect the rooms to be so big."

"This room is often used for specific shows and they frequently have instructional nights. There's at least one a month that's aimed at people interested in learning about the lifestyle or those that are new to it to show them the ropes and let them ask questions. Mistress Evelyn is a frequent visitor here and often takes care of subs without doms that need or want some impact play."

Akihito watched the scene slowly unfold in fascination. He had spent hours watching Ryuu's livestreams but there was something different about watching in person like this. It was oddly intimate even with all the people there.

Mistress Lavi joined them soon after and handed Ryuu back his jacket.

"How is she?"

"She's doing much better than I would have hoped. I put her in a cab and she's on her way to stay with a friend. I got her to call ahead so she's expected before I let her go." Ryuu nodded and she turned to Akihito. "And you, Aki. You did very well with Violet. I doubt she would have picked up so well without your help."

Akihito flushed and tried to deny the praise but neither of the others would hear it. The words made him uncomfortable, it's not like he did anything, not really. Thankfully he was saved by the woman on the stage calling out.

"Mistress Lavi! Would you like to come and join me? I have quite the delicious morsel here that I would love to share."

"Ohoh? An interactive show? How marvellous."

She stood and strode over to the small stage to circle the bound man. The two women exchanged words as though the man wasn't there and content had Akihito's face burning.

"Is that okay?" he whispered to Ryuu. "I mean, just joining in out of nowhere."

"Mistress Evelyn would have negotiated it with the sub first, so it's fine. He gets to have two pretty women doing terrible things to him. He looks pretty happy with the situation."

He did. Akihito could see how hard the man's cock was and he groaned at some of the suggestions.

"Negotiated?"

"Much like our contract. Few have such formal arrangements, most are just verbal agreements. We only have such a formal agreement because I have multiple subs and need to make sure I've not mixed up any preferences but also because of the filming. This is like our scenes, you don't know what's going to happen but I have a list of things that I know you like and I trust you to tell me if we need to change. Some people like to know exactly what's happening and have the scene set out completely before they begin, others like to play it by ear."

Akihito watched as the two women slowly pulled the man apart. It was interesting watching something so different to his own experiences and even to Ryuu's preferences that aired on his website. He recognised all the implements used and he noticed a few more people trailing in to sit and watch the show as well.

It wasn't a formal show, clearly unscripted, but more of a watching someone get what they need because they happened to like having an audience. Once he saw how respectful everyone in the room was, Akihito began to warm up to the idea and almost wanted to see if Ryuu might be interested. While they had played in front of a live audience before, it was never in this type of setting. He was getting turned on just thinking about it.

"Would you like to play on stage?"

Akihito turned to look at Ryuu with wide eyes. Busted. How did the man know what he was thinking? Was he really that obvious?

"Not today, but in the future?" He reached down between Akihito's legs and gave a small squeeze. "This tells me yes, but I would prefer a verbal response."

"Yes," he breathed out in reply.

A dark smirk greeted his words and he removed his hand. "Lavi has been going on to me for ages about giving a talk on whips, you could be my demonstration model."

"A talk?" he forced out even as his heart beat wildly in his chest in anticipation.

"Mm. Whips are not for beginners and if people do not learn how to wield them correctly before using them on a real person, then someone WILL get hurt. I am well versed and well-practised with whips and have given demonstrations and run classes in the past. It takes too much time for me to do such a thing regularly but if you wanted to thrill your exhibitionist streak then we could combine the two."

Akihito thought about it for a while, turning the idea over in his head. In a talk like that, he would be on stage and be watched but with less pressure. He didn't need to do anything but be still while Ryuu showed off his skills. It definitely appealed. With the camera, it was easy to forget it's there and it was less scary because the people watching were nameless, faceless. This was far more intimidating.

"Interested?"

He nodded, not quite willing to trust his voice when he was breathless just thinking about it. Ryuu promised to organise it and set a day as they watched the scene on stage finish up. They said their goodbyes to Mistress Lavi once she was free and once again promised to arrange another night to meet up. She was thrilled when Ryuu mentioned the talk and grinned mischievously at Akihito.

"I bet I know just who's going to help out as well. How fun! Let me know the day and I'll tag along."

Ryuu had called for the limo already and it was waiting at the curb when they exited the club.

"So, what did you think?" he asked Akihito once there were both inside.

"It was interesting! I had no idea there would be so many different types of people!" He rambled for a bit, getting excited about coming back another day. Especially if they would be joining in a little more actively.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your time," Ryuu interrupted as he dragged Akihito onto his lap. His back was to the man's chest and he spread his legs after moving Akihito's to be on either side of his own. He found he was spread out rather obscenely. A hand snuck down to slip into his underwear and he groaned as the warm hand teased his length. "But I think you deserve a little reward for helping care for Violet. What would you like, baby? I'll let you choose."

Akihito gasped and wriggled in his lover's grip. The hand on his already half hard cock was gentle and teasing while his other hand slipped under his shirt to tweak at a nipple. It was altogether just one big tease to get him hot under the collar.

"Ryuu!" he gasped out, unsure what he wanted but definitely wanting more.

"Yes, Aki?"

"Stop teasing me!"

Ryuu laughed, a deep rumbling thing that Akihito felt against his back. It sent shivers down his spine and he craned his head around seeking a kiss. His lover obliged him and pressed their lips together. It was over too soon as Ryuu pulled away to nibble on his neck.

"I said you could choose, baby boy. What will it be? Did you want to wait until we got home so I could tie you up or use some of my toys? Perhaps both. Or would you like to skip the kink tonight and make love in a more traditional way?"

Akihito was getting more and more turned on at his words, how he could speak such a way completely blew his mind but he loved it. For all that it short circuited his brain.

"I don't want to wait," he panted out in reply. Truthfully, he had been half hard since watching the little show earlier and now he positively ached to be touched.

"Oh? You want it here? You'll have to be quiet, the limo isn't completely soundproofed."

"Fuck," Akihito swore. That was all he needed to be sold on that idea. The thrill of people possibly finding out what they had been doing? Hell yes was he up for that. Ryuu laughed again, obviously intending on riling him up.

"My cute little exhibitionist. I love how honest you are about your desires now. See what a difference it makes if you tell me what you want?" He nipped at the skin of his throat and Akihito let his head fall to the side to give him more access. "Now what would you like me to do? This is all about you."

"Here," he said as he grabbed the hand fondling his leaking cock and moved it lower. His pants were getting in the way but long fingers were just able to brush up against his hole and he squirmed in anticipation. Ryuu was an excellent dom and master but he was an excellent lover as well. He still loved completely shattering Akihito like he did in the dungeon, it's just that at times like this he did so with overwhelming pleasure instead of pain.

"Is that what you are feeling, hmm? It will be my pleasure."

Ryuu helped Akihito shuck off his pants and underwear then pushed him onto the seat beside him, his head and chest pressed up against the seat with his ass up in the air. He didn't have long to wonder what he was planning as large hands parted his cheeks. Thick fingers caressed over his hole only to be removed as a hot, wet tongue licked a stripe right over the twitching ring of muscle.

Akihito cried out, partially in shock and partially in pleasure before bringing a hand up to muffle his moans. He didn't actually want Ryuu's driver to hear him, he just wanted the thrill of knowing that they were there, unknowing of the going's on. He whimpered as Ryuu lovingly thrust his tongue just past the ring of muscle and he squirmed as a hand reached around to caress his length again. The dual sensation was quickly driving him insane.

"Ryuu," he begged, "Ryuu, please! Please more!"

"Shh, I've got you."

There was the rustling of clothing then something cold and wet dripped along his entrance. He gasped in surprise.

"Do you carry around lube or something?"

Ryuu's answering huff of laughter blew air across his now slicked up hole and he twitched at the cold sensation so of course, he did it again, intentionally this time.

"I might keep the odd packet in my pocket when we go out. When my partner has such an exhibitionist streak, it pays to be prepared."

Akihito's reply morphed into a groan of appreciation as one thick finger slowly entered him. He pushed backwards, relishing the feeling of penetration. It was one of his favourite feelings, especially when he was stretched wide on Ryuu's monster cock.

"More," he demanded. Just the very anticipation of taking his lover was getting him impatient. He wanted to be filled up and split wide. A sharp slap hit his ass and he moaned at the flash of pain. It quickly melted into heat that only sent him higher.

"Patience, you aren't ready yet."

"Ryuuuuu," he whined and earned himself another lazy slap.

He liked times like this. Okay, so they were in a compromising position in a limousine but outside of that, he liked this more casual atmosphere between them. In the dungeon, their power dynamic and their mindsets didn't allow for this kind of casual banter and while that was awesome and breathtaking in its own way, this definitely had perks too. The heat was building up and the pleasure was threatening to drive him mindless even now but he was allowed to talk back to Ryuu at times like this, to ask and demand.

He still might not listen and would usually tease him mercilessly but the casualness of it all, the ease of which they moved together filled Akihito with warmth. It reinforced that while kink and the dungeon were a heavy part of their relationship, it was outside of those things too. Their relationship was becoming part of his everyday life and it thrilled him.

"So impatient."

"But I want it," he replied sullenly and pressed back onto Ryuu's fingers just as he slipped another inside and he gasped at the stretch. He let out a low moan of appreciation as they slowly pushed in and out. Fuck, he had such talented fingers. A large hand smoothed down his back, pushing up his shirt to caress the heated skin beneath. "Want you!"

"This was supposed to be all about you, me fucking you seems a little contrary to that."

"Don't care," he whined back. He was losing his mind and the slow pace was only making it worse. Teeth bit into his ass cheek and he hissed, it wasn't hard enough to be particularly painful but the slight sting was more than welcome. Of course, Ryuu knew that. "Ryuu!"

A laugh met his whining and he was picked up to straddle across his lap, back to his lover's chest once again. He sat forward to let the other man pull his cock from his pants. He was perched on his knees and grumped impatiently. He let out a happy mewl when Ryuu pulled him back closer again and lined them up.

"Take what you want, baby."

He pushed back and slowly, took his lover inside. The stretch burned just the way he liked it. When they were outside of the dungeon, Ryuu preferred to prepare him properly, to the point he was mindless with need and there was no pain to be had but sometimes he craved the slight pain of being stretched too far, too fast. Like now. Fuck, he needed it like that now. He had been buzzing with arousal for so long that his mind was easily falling into the pleasure.

He heard Ryuu groan into his neck and his hands wrapped around his hips, not controlling the pace, merely holding on. Akihito grinned as he began to move, just slow enough to tease them both. He had to admit, he loved teasing his lover like this. It just highlighted how much he effected the other man and it thrilled him to see Ryuu become undone. He had admitted as much on one occasion and since then, his lover had made an effort to let his restraint slip and let his guard down more often.

Quite frankly, hearing those low sounds of pleasure from his lover only added to his own.

Akihito began to speed up, he was used to the stretch now and eager for release. The pleasure coiled low in his gut as he bounced on the man's lap. His thighs trembled at the effort and it just wasn't enough.

"Ryuu, please! I can't…"

"I've got you, baby," Ryuu replied as he moved his hands from his hips to grasp underneath his thighs and pulled him flush against his chest. Akihito snuck his arm back around his head to run his fingers through the other man's silky hair. Lips mouthed at his shoulder when his shirt had moved to bare his skin and that was the only warning he had before Ryuu powered up into him. He cried out at the force of the thrusts and came abruptly when he slammed directly into his prostate.

A deep groan sounded in his ear as Ryuu followed him over the edge after a few more deep thrusts. They sat wrapped up in each other as they both came back down to earth. It took some time for his breathing to even out but after sitting in companionable silence, he wriggled and felt the re-hardening of the length inside him.

"I think once we get home we should do this again," he said and Ryuu hummed in agreement. "But maybe with some rope this time."

The bark of laughter that met his words caused Akihito to grin in return.

"Oh? You want to play, do you? I think we can work something out."


	5. Chapter 5

"What's all this?" Akihito asked as he stepped into Ryuu's bedroom. It was unusual to be pulled into his bedroom so early in their evening but he assumed that had something to why the room looked like it did.

The lights were off in favour of the candles that dotted the room and in the dim light he could see a few items left out on the bed. It was a very romantic feel to the room, especially when he spotted the different coloured roses sitting next to the bed. Gentle instrumental music played quietly in the background and he wondered how much effort the man had gone to preparing this. He approached the bed cautiously and took in the blindfold and leather cuffs laid out. A small box sat closed next to the blindfold and he noticed a tiny chilled bin sitting on the floor.

"Do you remember that discussion we had last week about sensory play?" Ryuu asked as he came up behind him, wrapping his arm around his waist.

Akihito's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah…"

"We'll take it slow, there is a lot to it. I thought today we would start with the blindfold and play mainly with touch; different temperatures, different sensations on the skin. But we'll touch on a little of the other senses too. I remember what things you mentioned last week and what you would be interested in trying, is there anything else that you have thought of since? Or anything you aren't feeling like today?"

"Uhh…" Akihito trailed off, his thoughts suddenly blank. Although they had been talking about it, he didn't realise they might play with this so soon. He was excited though, he always was when he got to try something a little different with Ryuu.

"I was thinking of playing with candle wax," he gestured to the candles burning just beside the bed. "And ice. I have some sweet and spicy foods that I know you like as well. Plus some feathers, a Wartenberg wheel-"

"A what?"

"A Wartenberg wheel?" Akihito nodded and Ryuu sat on the bed, pulling the small box closer to himself. He flipped off the lid and pulled out something with a long metal handle that connected to a small round wheel covered in spikes. He held his hand up and Akihito placed his own on it so that he could slowly run the spikes up his arm. The pressure wasn't hard and the spikes felt almost ticklish against his skin.

"The sensation changes depending on the force applied to it but I'll be keeping it light tonight."

"It all sounds fine, honestly." Akihito grinned as he took it all in, clearly Ryuu had spent a lot of time thinking about what to do and even more putting it all together so carefully. At this point, he pretty much trusted Ryuu to introduce him to new things in a way that he would like. "So, what do I do?"

"First, we get you naked," Ryuu replied with a wicked grin. Oh, that look always sent frissions of heat down his spine. A nervous giggled bubbled up out of his throat as he began to take his shirt off and his lover pulled him to stand between his legs so that he could help. "Just relax, baby. We're going to take our time."

"I'm excited," he admitted as the older man pulled off his pants and discovered that yes, he was very excited. "But things being so premeditated like this gives me time to feel nervous. It always happens."

Ryuu ran his hands up Akihito's now naked sides, gently caressing his skin and sending little shivers though him. He leaned forward for a kiss and they stayed like that for some time, just kissing softly, there was no heat in it, just gentle affection. When Akihito pulled away, he was led to lie down on the bed.

"Would you like to be restrained?" His lover asked holding up the leather cuffs he had seen earlier. "It's optional tonight, although technically so is the blindfold. I would just prefer to use the blindfold if you are up for that because it heightens the sensations."

"Both are good," Akihito replied, getting a little breathless once again.

Ryuu smirked at him knowingly as he fastened his hands to the bed above his head. Trust this man to have a headboard that someone can be tied to.

"If we come back to play like this later, provided you are interested in more, I would use some noise cancelling headphones to block out sound as well. The more senses you remove, the heightened the remaining ones are. But we'll start fairly simple tonight."

The blindfold slipped into place and the world went dim. Akihito immediately noticed he changed over to straining to hear what Ryuu was doing now that he couldn't see him. What would it be like if that ability was missing too? He heard and felt him shifting around on the bed beside him, getting organised and comfortable perhaps.

"Remember, I haven't blocked out your sound so you are free to talk to me about what we are doing if you want. You won't break any supposed scene by doing so, unless you want us to be quiet."

Something light tickled down his side and he twitched away reflexively with a giggle. "That tickles!"

It moved across his skin and once it was away from his ticklish spot, he found the sensation changed. He became more aware of how it felt across his skin and he focused on it.

"A feather?"

"Yes, how does it feel?"

"Tickles," he giggled then gasped as he moved to torment a nipple.

His body still twitched in response occasionally as moved around then suddenly a warm hand caressed across his stomach and he sucked in a breath. The change was startling but he loved the way the fingers seemed to dance across his skin and he suddenly realised that already his very nerves felt more sensitized. Was that really all it took?

Akihito gasped and tensed in shock as something very cold pressed against his nipple and Ryuu chuckled. He had been so distracted by his thoughts and the warm hand on his stomach that he hadn't paid attention to the bed shifting as Ryuu fetched some ice! He trailed it across his skin leaving him gasping and writhing against the cold wet sensation. He wriggled against his bonds as it teased across his stomach and down his thigh. It was so cold!

Ryuu chuckled as he tormented his nipples with ice and even moved to suddenly slide it across his length. Akihito jerked at the intense cold against his heated flesh and groaned at fingers followed long the path. The hands left his body and he wriggled as he wondered what was next. Shivers wracked his frame even though the bedroom was warm. This time he was aware of the man moving but that didn't stop his gasp of surprise as something hot splattered across his stomach even while the cold ice returned to circle his other nipple.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yes," he managed to gasp out. The ice was removed and more wax splattered across his stomach. It was warm bordering on hot but not the heat he expected. "I expected it to be hotter actually."

"The amount of heat depends on how high I hold the candle. The closer I hold it to your skin, the less chance the wax has to cool before it hits you and the hotter it will be."

The wax that hit his skin that time was markedly warmer and his body twitched at the almost too hot sensation. He moaned at the feeling. His skin felt so sensitized and even just the barest whisper of movement across his flesh sent pleasurable heat through him. The wax on his stomach and chest quickly cooled and he jolted as a hand brushed down his thigh to tease across his achingly hard length. He hadn't even realised just how quickly his want had built, this need coiling inside of him. He tried to buck up into Ryuu's touch but he moved his hand away with a chuckle.

"Tease," he gasped out petulantly.

"Of course, that is partially what this is all about."

Akihito heard Ryuu place the candle down and he tensed waiting for the next sensation. Another gasp slipped free as cool metal spikes began to slowly roll across his skin. It was the wheel from earlier and instead of tickling this time, it felt almost prickly and sharp. He knew the spikes were blunt and realised Ryuu must being using a little more force his time, although not by much. He squirmed as it rolled gently across his sensitive hip area then gasped when the movement changed and it scraped gently across his skin instead.

A large hand replaced the wheel and he moaned again, trying to move closer to his lover. He thought his skin felt sensitive before? It had nothing on what he was feeling now. Fingers teased across his skin and he tried to push into the hand, move it to where he wanted it but Ryuu kept away from his sensitive spots. He skimmed just passed them and it only served to light up his nerve endings even more.

The hands were removed and something brushed against his nose. As he inhaled he realised it was one of the roses from before. He focused on breathing deeply of the sweet scent. After a moment, it was removed and he picked up the next one immediately. Coffee! Vanilla followed then another rose with a different smell. He felt more relaxed now, even as he was hyper aware. His skin when every breath of movement but he was no longer tense with anticipation, but relaxed and trusting as they progressed through the different senses.

His lover moved away and this time when he returned something pressed at his lips. He caught the smell of chocolate just as he opened his mouth and eagerly accepted the sweet morsel. Next something cold was pressed to his lips and he opened up to discover it was ice cream. A mewl ripped from his throat as lips chased the sweet desert and a tongue delved inside his willing mouth. The cold sweetness of the ice cream was chased away by Ryuu's tongue as they kissed passionately. Akihito licked his lips once the other man pulled away, lapping up the last bits of sweetness.

Next up some a hot cinnamon candy, the spiciness the opposite of the ice cream from before. Ryuu didn't chase that one with his tongue nor did he the next which was a matcha flavoured candy.

"Can I have some more ice cream?" he asked, hoping to steal more kisses at the same time.

Ryuu gave a deep chuckle but sure enough, he felt something cold at his lips again. As soon as the spoon was removed lips covered his own again and he sighed in pleasure. He could lie there and kiss his lover all night, the cool texture of the ice cream just an added bonus. He wanted to be touched more intimately though, his arousal was becoming unbearable.

"Ryuu, please," he whimpered.

"What do you want, baby?" He ran a hand through his hair and Akihito arched his body up, trying to push himself closer to his lover.

"You! Please!"

"Is this want you want?" Ryuu trailed a hand down his chest, circling and pinching lightly at a nipple before ghosting across his stomach. He gasped at the heightened sensations and groaned when the fingers wrapped around his aching length. Pleasure sparked through him, it was as intense as when they played with pain, just in a different way. The same feeling of his nerves being set a light and every touch heightening his pleasure. The same desperate need to release the pleasure coiling in his gut. He writhed against his lover's body as he firmly stroked him off. Their lips clashed together again and Ryuu swallowed his pleasured moans.

"Cum for me, Aki. Relax into it and let go. That's it." He spoke the words against his lips and Akihito's muscles spasmed as he finally came. Ryuu stroked him through his orgasm, extending it just to the point of too much before letting his now limp cock go. Akihito sank back against the bed boneless in the wake of his orgasm as Ryuu carefully undid the cuffs and massaged the muscles along his arms as he brought them back down from resting above his head.

Only then did he pull off the blindfold and move all the items off the bed. He mopped up the mess across Akihito's stomach then curled up on the bed beside him, one hand moving to rest gently on his stomach.

"I don't want to move," Akihito admitted after a moment. His limbs felt heavy and he was very tired. He yawned and curled into his lover. After some shuffling around he found himself splayed out across Ryuu's chest. His skin still felt overly sensitive and he was acutely aware of all the places their skin touched. It made him feel even more connected to the man.

"You can have a nap if you like. After being so hyperaware, your body will need a little rest."

Akihito nodded against the man's chest and tried to burrow closer. It felt so good being close to Ryuu like this.

 **VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito yawned as he made his way up to his friend's apartment. It had been a while since they had been able to catch up like this and he was looking forward to an evening of beer and video games. He was still a bit sore after his last session with Ryuu in the dungeon a few days ago, but he felt good, a contentment had settled over him.

The only thing that was not going well in his life right now was that Fujioka from his work place seemed to always be around. He saw him multiple times throughout the day, no matter where he was or what he was doing for work, the man always seemed to be there. He hadn't approached him again but it he unsettled Akihito, especially after their last encounter. Still, he seemed to be leaving him alone so there wasn't anything he could do based on weird feelings alone.

Pushing the thought away, he knocked on his friend's door and waited to be let in. Tonight was for relaxing with friends, not contemplating possible stalkers.

"Aki!" Takato greeted him after pulling the door wide.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked as he followed his friend inside.

"Good, Aya's staying with her parents for the weekend so it's just us boys for tonight. She gets a bit emotional at this stage in the pregnancy and she decided it might be best if she had a quiet weekend. I had the TV too loud the other night when she went to bed early and she came out and started yelling. As soon as she realised what she was doing she burst into tears!" Takato laughed as he shook his head.

"Hormones are crazy!" Akihito replied with his own laugh. "Hey, Kou!"

"Hey man!" Kou grinned and waved from his seat on the couch. "You ready to get your ass kicked tonight? I've got the new Street Fighter game."

"Me lose?! Hah! You are the one who better be prepared!"

Accepting a beer, Akihito flopped down on the couch next to Kou and winced. He needed to be a little more careful when he sat down; the bruises from his spanking didn't always heal overnight.

"Hey, Aki." He turned to look at Takato as he sat down on a chair to the side of the couch. "You'd talk to us if you needed to, right?"

"Of course," he replied immediately, puzzled over his friend's suddenly serious expressions.

"You said a while back that you were seeing someone and you seemed really happy."

"Yeah, and really confident too," Kou chimed in.

"But… He's not… Hurting you, is he?"

"What?" Akihito gaped at his friends.

His friends traded hard looks before turning back to him. They seemed to be struggling with their words but there was a grim determination to each of their countenances.

"It's just that you cancel on us sometimes but you don't seem to have any plans, you just say you aren't feeling well. But it's so often. And then sometimes you seem like you are in pain when you sit down."

"Yeah, and I've seen marks on your arms a few times, you seemed like you were hiding them. They looked like they were fading but still… You know we'll support you no matter what, right? Even if you need to get away?"

"You think he's abusing me," Akihito breathed out in alarm. They both nodded.

He was lost for words. It never occurred to him it might look that way. He didn't want to go out to the onsen when he had whip marks on his back because he didn't want to face the questions but it had never occurred to him that by hiding it, his friends would think he was being abused.

How did he even begin to explain that this wasn't what they thought? It's not like he could say that Ryuu didn't hurt him, because he did. It's just that it wasn't the kind of pain that his friends were thinking of. Ryuu hit him because he asked him to, because he enjoyed it and because he knew that he would care for him afterwards and respect his limits.

Akihito groaned and buried his bright red face in his hands. He didn't really want to admit to something so embarrassing to his friends. Would they even understand? They were his best friends though, if he could tell anyone anything, it would be these two. They had supported him without question when he admitted he might be gay. But BDSM?

That was a whole different ball game.

What he did in the bedroom with his partner was his business, as long as it was all consensual, but he didn't think his friends would let him off the hook unless they knew the truth. He was so not prepared for this conversation.

"It's okay guys, he's not abusing me," he said after a moment, picking his words carefully.

"But he's hurting you," Takato pressed.

"Not the way you think," Akihito replied, embarrassed. Oh, if he could just sink through the floor right now, that would be great.

"What do you mean?" Both of his friends looked bewildered and he knew he was just going to have to suck it up and tell them properly. At least he had good friends, he supposed.

"He only hit me because I asked him to. We err… we have an agreement and we've talked it through and it's fine. We are both into that kind of thing and I promise it's all safe and consensual and-" Akihito snapped his mouth shut after he realised he was rambling.

"Oh my god," Kou said as he started to laugh, relief evident on his face. "You're kinky."

Akihito flushed even redder than before and buried his hands back into his face. He nodded even as Kou starting laughing hysterically.

"Are you sure it's safe, Aki?" Takato questioned, even as he seemed to relax. "We just want you to be okay."

"We talk everything through first and have safe words and stuff… It's fine. Promise."

"I can't believe it! We were so worried and we were even talking about supporting you and getting you out of your apartment sneakily if need be." Kou let out a loud sigh of relief as he stopped laughing and wiped at his eyes. "But no, you're just kinky. I can understand kinky."

"I don't really get it," Takato admitted then shrugged, "But if you're happy and safe, then it's fine."

"What? You don't have a set of fuzzy handcuffs in your draws?" Kou teased.

"No?"

"Aw, I'm disappointed in you, man."

Akihito sagged in relief at the easy banter. Kou was completely at ease now that he had explained, even if Takato still seemed pretty unsure. Overall, this had gone a lot easier than he thought it would.

"You're very at ease with this," Takato ventured.

"You remember my ex, Mayu-chan?" Kou asked, continuing only when they both nodded. "She liked it a bit kinky too. Like spanking and blindfolds and stuff like that. So I was just guessing that Aki's just a little bit more intense than that but if they've got safe words and have talked about, then it's fine, right?" He turned to look at Aki very seriously. "As long as you know we are here for you no matter what right? Let's just not tell Yoshida though, he'll freak out."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Okay, I swore I would never tell anyone so you gotta promise that you won't tell anyone else." Only after securing both of their vows to secrecy did Kou continue. "You know how he was dating that older chick a while back but they didn't work out? Okay, so one night I get a call from him, he's all panicky and begs me to come pick him up. Turns out he left his girlfriend's apartment in a hurry and left half his things behind. Including his underwear! He had pants on though. Apparently, she had started going on about trying something different, like whips and blindfolds and things. So he's all like okay, he'll give it a go, if that's what she wants to try. Then one day she whips out this dildo without warning or asking and tried to use it him! Turns out she meant that she wanted to use everything on him not the other way around!"

Akihito was stunned, that went completely opposite to every thing he had been taught about trying new things in the bedroom. "They didn't talk it through properly beforehand or anything? How did he not realise that she wanted to do it to him?"

"Not from what he said. I asked him that too but it seemed like he had no idea. I helped him do a little research in case he wanted to give it a go, you know, safe words and hard limits and the like but he was pretty traumatised! They broke up a few days later and he never anything about it after that."

"That's crazy," Akihito said with a shake of his head. "I can't imagine trying anything new without agreeing to it first. Or even talking about it. I mean, I met Ryuu because I was interested in BDSM and he was an experienced Master. But before we even met we had talked via email and set up a contract with things that were allowed or not allowed and we have safe words and things. It's all about trust and if you can't trust the other person, then…"

He trailed off, unsure how to express his feelings. Ryuu had harped on about trust since the very beginning but he trusted his master with everything. He kept saying that he couldn't know what he wanted unless Akihito actually told him, but he always seemed to know anyway. He honestly couldn't imagine how different their relationship would be if there was no trust.

No, that wasn't right. He did know.

There wouldn't BE a relationship.

It was as simple as that.

He certainly wouldn't be letting the man anywhere near him with any of the implements they played with if he couldn't trust him. Although, maybe in the beginning he had been a little too trusting of a stranger. But after seeing how experienced he was on the livestreams and then all the effort Ryuu put into making sure he felt safe and trusted him, how could he not?

"I really don't get some people," Takato said bewildered, he still looked concerned though. "And I really don't understand this whole thing but I'm glad that at least you seem to be talking about things with your boyfriend first and making sure you agree. So, if you say you're okay Aki, then it's fine. Just don't hesitate to talk to us, okay?"

"I promise, I promise. But… If you're still worried… They have an introduction night at the club I went to with Ryuu the other week. They have a talk in BDSM for beginners or just those who are curious. You don't have to but maybe it'll help ease your minds a little?"

"I'd be up for that. The stuff I saw online about it was pretty interesting," Kou replied.

"I'll talk with Aya about it and we'll see," Takato said before moving his attention back to the TV. "Now, who's ready to get their ass kicked?"

 **VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

In the end, both of his friends agreed to come along to the BDSM introductory night at The Power Exchange, if only so that they could make sure that Aki was really okay. It was weird going to such a place with his friends. He had been twice now, and was beginning to feel a lot more comfortable with everything.

But the thing that was really getting to him, was the fact that this time he wasn't going with Ryuu. Which meant that he wasn't wearing his collar to the club. Ryuu had said it was a temporary collar for him to wear when they were out together to denote their relationship to others in the same lifestyle. Yet it was also more than that.

So much more.

But Ryuu was the only one allowed to put it on and take it off so he didn't have it on today. It felt like his throat was bare and it left him feeling strangely uneasy. Akihito had almost called his lover just to see if he was able to meet him earlier to get it but decided against it. He would be at work, after all, and he didn't want to be a pain. He had told the man he was going to the club with his friends and why but hadn't said anything else. It was eating at him though.

Akihito understood why it was chosen to be a temporary collar. A permanent collar would mean that he never takes it off which could raise uncomfortable questions in his day to day life. When he looked around online a little, he did find that there were different types of collars, some much easier to hide under normal clothing but it could still put him in an uncomfortable situation. He appreciated Ryuu's concern, he really did.

But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted a permanent collar. He wanted proof to show the world just how much Ryuu meat to him and just how deep their bond now ran. And how much he meant to Ryuu that he would gift him and only him such a treasure.

How did one bring something like that up though? It was one thing to know what he wanted, it was another to actually put it into words and say it out loud. Worst of all, what if Ryuu didn't want him to have a permanent collar? What if he was only supposed to be a temporary fixture in his life, not a permanent one? Could he have read him wrong all this time?

It was silly, he knew. Ryuu had done nothing to show that he wasn't one hundred percent committed to staying together for as long as possible. But it was slowly gnawing away at Akihito and he just couldn't shake it off. Why was something so small making him question everything? The feeling came out of nowhere too. A sudden sucker punch of uncertainty to the gut.

He tried to push the feeling away as he entered the club with his friends but it lingered at the back of his mind. In an effort to distract himself instead, he took a look around at all the people here. There were quite a few that seemed a little out of place and he assumed they must be here for the introduction night like they were. There was a lot of nervous chatter and laughter and most seem to have come in small groups or couples as though for support.

"Aki! Precious!"

He turned to find Mistress Lavi striding purposefully forward with a cocktail in hand. Well, mock-tail as there was no alcohol served here. She wore a similar outfit to last time just with red leather accents across the snug corset.

"Mistress Lavi," he replied in greeting and grinned. It was good to see a familiar face. The people around them were staring but she didn't seem to care at all. In fact, if he had to guess he would have said that she liked the attention.

"Are you here for the introductory night?"

"Yeap! Some of my friends wanted to know more about it," he said as he gestured to Takato and Kou who hung back behind him.

"Excellent! Nothing like a little education to get people interested. Mistress Evelyn roped me into helping her so I'll be floating around this evening. Make sure to ask any questions you might have," she said to his friends. "I promise we won't bite. Well, maybe if you are into that. But you'd still have to ask nicely first." She grinned, showing off a little too much teeth and Akihito held back a laugh at the uncertain looks she was being given from people listening in around them. "In all seriousness, this night is about learning and we hope that even if people aren't interested in our lifestyle, they will at least be a little less ignorant and openminded towards it. Most people don't realise that if you've played with fluffy handcuffs, feathers, blindfolds and the like, then you've already ventured into the realms of BDSM."

A woman he recognised after a moment as Mistress Evelyn approached their crowd and then they were being ushered into the same room that he had visited the first night they came.

The talk was pretty basic and Akihito knew all of it already but he was surprised how informative it was. The two mistresses obviously knew their stuff but were open enough that people in the group soon weren't afraid to ask questions. Even more interesting was that they had practical demonstrations where they would get everyone to experience some of the different aspects. Things like being restrained to a chair for a minute or so, and putting on a blindfold. They even brought out some long colourful feathers to play with.

All in all, Akihito thought it was a fun and interesting night. Kou was certainly having a blast and even Takato looked like he might be cataloguing some of it for later. He was glad they came, even though he knew it was a little out of Takato's comfort zone.

They group moved on to take a tour around the club before stopping to watch the scene on the main stage and Akihito took the opportunity to slip away to the bathroom. He was just looking for the sign when his path was blocked by a tall, blonde haired man. His blue eyes were cold and filled with anger and Akihito took a step back at the intensity in them.

"Well, look who it is, Ryuu's latest slut. But oh, I see you aren't wearing that pretty collar this time. What, did he get rid of you?"

"What?" Akihito whispered, shocked at such vitriol being spewed out of nowhere.

"He's good at that. Using you then throwing you to the curb when he's done. What, did you think you were special because you had a pretty little collar? But you don't have it any more, do you?" he sneered. "How could you think you were special when he fucks how many others per week? You'll just get tossed aside like me when he gets bored and a new pretty shows up. Ryuu was mine."

The man snarled, hatred in his eyes and voice dripping with venom. Akihito took another step back but the man just followed him. He loomed over him and each word felt like a stab to the heart.

"But no. He threw me away like so much trash. If I couldn't please him, then you don't stand a chance. You'll end up just like me, left to beg for scraps from a master only half the man that Ryuu was. He wouldn't even tell me his real name. But then, you probably know all that, don't you? Seeing as you aren't wearing that pretty collar anymore. No one gets to keep him, little whore. If he can't be mine, then no one gets him."

Akihito opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. What could he say to that? He wasn't wearing the collar but that didn't mean that he wasn't still Ryuu's. The collar was a symbol but it wasn't everything.

"Shuu." A voice called and he turned to see a bored looking man beckoning the blonde in front of him. "Such a disobedient dog. It's not the time to wander off, hurry up. We're leaving."

The blonde man gave Akihito one last glare then strode off to follow the other man. As he approached, his countenance changed and he simpered up at the man, apologising and asking for forgiveness. He seemed almost docile until he shot another hate filled glare his way.

Akihito sagged on the spot, his heart hammering in his chest as though he had run a marathon and tears threatening in his eyes. He quickly straightened and headed to the bathroom. His friends would be wondering where he was.

The man's words had blindsided him. He had already been feeling insecure about not wearing his collar here and now it felt like he wanted to claw at this throat. Like he wanted to mark it so that no one would look at him. He was taken. But was he? That man – Shuu – had said he had been one of Ryuu's subs but he had thrown him away. What had happened? Had he really gotten tired of him? Did he really just get rid of him? The man was so up front and honest about things, he couldn't see him tossing someone away without saying why.

But then, maybe he did get bored. He did have a few subs on rotation to play with for his website. It had honestly never even occurred to him to find it strange that he was fucking other people even when they were supposedly in a relationship.

The realisation hit Akihito like a ton of bricks.

Maybe it was because Akihito was the new comer, but he knew what he was getting into when he contacted the man. He knew that he had other subs and it wasn't just him. He knew that was also part of the reason they had to get regular STD checks if they wanted to continue playing in the dungeon.

He honestly found that he didn't mind. He had watched them all on his livestreams before he even reached out to Ryuu to join and he knew he only played with them on livestream nights, which he still watched. Maybe it was because he knew what it was like to need something that he didn't mind sharing. But was that normal? He was pretty sure that if he tried to explain that to his friends, they wouldn't understand.

But he truly didn't mind. Nor did that make him feel insecure.

Not like this lack of a collar did. Ryuu had called him his lover, said he wanted him in his life outside of his dungeon as well as in it. He had given him a collar to wear when he showed him off to his friends. Everything screamed at him that they had more than just a need to be satisfied together. It was more than just kink. But he still felt shaken, still felt insecure.

He wanted proof of their relationship to wear at all times. He wanted to carry the symbol of their bond and commitment with him always. Because, to him, that's what the collar represented. He was proud to be Ryuu's sub and proud to call the man Master. He wanted to show the world how deep their bond ran, how much more they were together than they were alone.

It was a symbol of a commitment that meant more to him than any wedding ring. Without it, worry and doubt began to creep in at him and he felt open, vulnerable. He knew he shouldn't but knowing that couldn't change how he felt. His mind swirled with contradictory feelings and anxiousness began to crawl up his spine. It felt hard to breath, like his throat was slowly constricting and he stood by the bathroom sinks taking long, deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" He turned to find another man looking at him in concern after entering the bathrooms. "I saw that other guy talking to you but it seemed pretty one-sided and judging from the look on your face, not welcome."

"I'm okay," he croaked out, his breathing was a little better but his throat was still constricted as tears threatened again. "I've never met him before but it seemed like because I wasn't wearing my collar today, that he thought he could say what he wanted."

"Are you here with anyone?" he asked, looking more concerned by the moment. They paused their conversation as he stepped aside to let someone else through the door.

"Yeah, my friends are here for the introduction night."

"Did you want me to go grab them?"

Akihito shook his head and straightened up. "No, it's okay. I'll go out to them. I was just a little shaken by what he said, that's all."

"If you're sure…" Akihito nodded again and moved towards the door. "All right, but let me walk you to them, just in case."

"Thanks."

They parted ways after they located the group again and he apologised to his friends for taking so long. They were watching a very vocal girl getting her ass paddled on stage and there were mixed looks of interest and uncertainty amongst the group.

"Would you guys mind if I say back instead of going home with you guys? I'll get Ryuu to pick me up."

"You sure?" Takato questioned.

"Yeah," Akihito replied with a nod and his friends agreed. He quickly fired off a message to Ryuu to ask for a pick up and was relieved when he got an almost immediate response back asking for a time for him to be there at.

The group dispersed and he said his goodbyes to his friends as he replied back to Ryuu. He was happy to wait until the man finished work, the man was a bit of a night owl and kept the strangest hours. In the meantime, Akihito was hoping to speak with Mistress Lavi.

He approached where she was standing talking to a few lingering members of the group from the introductory night and waited patiently until she excused herself. It seemed like they were going to stay and mingle for a little while.

"Hey precious, is there something I can do for you?"

"I was hoping to ask you something, if you don't mind?"

"Of course," she replied then gestured him up to the VIP section. "It's quieter up here. Have your friends gone home?"

"Yeah but Ryuu's going to come pick me up."

"It was good to see people you care about trying to learn about your lifestyle. That is why they came along, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he replied, surprised that she had realised the reason for the visit.

"Did you want a drink?" she asked as they paused on the top of the stairs leading into the VIP section.

"No, thank you."

They sat in a slightly smaller booth than previously in the corner of the VIP section. She waved off a few people that looked interested in joining them before turning to Akihito.

"Don't look so nervous, precious. I am the last person to judge you for anything. Now, what did you want to ask?"

Akihito gave a small smile, feeling a little more at ease. That was true, he honestly didn't think any of those that Ryuu called friend, at least those he had been introduced to, would judge him for anything BDSM related. And right now, outside of Ryuu himself, they were the best people to ask any questions he had.

"I don't really know if I'm allowed to do this or even he would want it but…" Mistress Lavi didn't push as he trailed off, searching for the right words. "I wanted to ask Ryuu for a permanent collar."

"Oh, Aki. He would love that."

"Would he?" Akihito asked, his uncertainty coming through. More than anything, that was the thing he wasn't so certain about.

"Why do you think he wouldn't be interested?" There was no judgement in her tone, only surprise.

"The collar he gave me was just temporary, only to be worn to the club when I was with him… I wasn't sure that if he only gave me a temporary collar, would he even be interested in a permanent one? A permanent collar does mean something different, after all."

"A collar means something different to every person that wears one, the type of collar matters less than what the wearer believes. It may be that he didn't know what it meant to you to have one. A permanent collar is a big commitment, he may not have wanted to rush you or put you in a situation where you were uncomfortable. I know subs, especially those new to the lifestyle, will sometimes do things they aren't entirely comfortable with just to try and please their dom. Or they don't like turning their masters down. But honey, talk to him. Tell him what you want and why. You'll both have to talk it through."

Akihito nodded, feeling a little embarrassed for asking. Stupid, Ryuu was always reminding him to talk to him. He should have just waited.

"As for if you are allowed to ask," she continued, still observing him thoughtfully, "Ryuu doesn't stand on ceremony. You can just come out and ask when you find a time and are ready. You don't have to rush this. Was this brought on because you don't have your collar on today?"

"Yeah…" Akihito shrugged uncomfortably, "I feel bare coming here without it. Like I'm missing part of me? I'm not sure how to explain it but I feel almost… Uncomfortable without it."

"Talk to Ryuu, Aki. I promise you, he won't be upset for telling him your wants and needs."

"Okay, I will."

"Good, and you are always welcome to talk with me precious, about anything."

Akihito smiled at Mistress Lavi, he felt better knowing that he had someone else he could talk to about his relationship as well. Hopefully he wouldn't need her advice often but it was reassuring to know she wouldn't judge him for anything. Even silly questions.

Now, he just had to talk to Ryuu. And not only about the collar.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! Due to me being very sick with medication side effects (bad enough that I've been off work for over a month), I haven't been able to write much at all lately. I've been sitting on this half finished chapter for nearly three weeks so decided to just post it and it can tide you all over. I'm back at work on half days next week so most likely I won't be able to write anything beyond drabbles for quite some time longer.**

 **Also - if anyone notices that some of my works are missing, its because I am turning some of my stories into originals and very slowly, some things are being removed from here.**

Akihito said his farewells to Mistress Lavi once he got a message to say Ryuu was waiting for him outside. He had offered to come in and collect Akihito in person but he had refused. He didn't want them to get waylaid by people stopping them to say hello. After talking things over with Mistress Lavi, Akihito was ready to have this discussion now. The sooner he got it off his chest, the better.

Hurrying outside, he found himself getting nervous. It was a big thing he was going to ask for. A big commitment, not just from him but from Ryuu as well. He still wasn't entirely certain he would agree to a permanent collar. Having never asked, he didn't know what it meant to the man. It was significant to Akihito, but was it the same for Ryuu?

They were in a relationship, there was more than kink and dungeons scenes to them. His biggest worry was that Ryuu didn't stand on many of the lifestyle formalities, but a permanent collar was rather formal at the end of the day. He didn't care to have some sort of collaring ceremony, he just wanted it for him, to allay his own insecurities and have proof of their ongoing commitment. It meant more to him than marriage, yet here he was. Maybe it was too soon, they had only been doing this for a little under a year now. But he wanted it so much.

Ryuu's limo idling at the curb was easy to spot and the door opened as he approached. Slipping inside, he immediately curled up next to his lover. He wanted, needed the reassurance of having him against him right now. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him closer up against Ryuu's side.

"Is everything okay?" his lover asked, concerned.

Akihito nodded from where he had buried his face against his chest. "I just missed you tonight," he admitted, feeling a little embarrassed. A large hand ruffled through his hair and he hummed at the gentle comfort being offered. "And I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? What about?"

"My collar and your other subs," he replied and the hand stilled on his head. "But not here. I don't want to get interrupted part way through, so can we wait until we get back to yours?"

"Of course."

After a moment the hand resumed its stroking motions and Akihito tried to press himself even closer to his lover. He usually only felt this needy after their dungeon scenes when they played with pain. Thankfully Ryuu didn't press him for answers or question why he was being so cuddly.

They arrived back at his penthouse soon enough and the ride up the elevator was quiet, almost tense. In fact, Ryuu did look rather tense. Akihito was just about to ask if he was okay when they reached the top floor and the ding of the elevator cut him off. He could wait until they were inside and talking anyway. Maybe he had had a long day? He suddenly felt bad for demanding a pick up and wanting to have this talk now. He should have checked and made sure it was a good time first.

But he was already here and there was no going back now. Next time, he wouldn't make assumptions and check with his partner if the timing as okay first. Still, he needed to get this off his chest. They made their way into the lounge and Ryuu poured himself a drink, Akihito declining when he offered him one. His lover sat on one of his squashy arm chairs across from the couch, leaving Akihito to sit uncomfortably on the couch by himself. They were facing each other but the distance between them suddenly felt huge.

Ryuu looked at him expectantly, the tension in him even more obvious now. Akihito chewed on his lip for a moment in indecision. He didn't like this atmosphere and he was still feeling a little needy, the short cuddle in the limo hadn't been enough to calm him after being shaken so much that evening. Add in Ryuu's own obvious discomfort and he knew he couldn't have their conversation like this.

After a moment more of dithering, he stood then made his way over to his lover and crawled onto his lap. It was the exact same way he would demand to be held during their aftercare. Ryuu pulled him tight against him but said nothing, clearly waiting for Akihito to start.

"So I wanted to talk to you about my collar and your other subs," he started after a moment. He paused but got no response from Ryuu at all. Taking a deep breath, he continued on regardless. "I don't know if there is a right way to ask this, Mistress Lavi said you wouldn't mind but… I know the collar you got me is only supposed to be temporary. It's for when we go out together to places like the club so that other people in the lifestyle know what we are. But after going there with my friends tonight and not having the collar on… I felt really out of place, really uncomfortable, like I was missing part of me. I got all jittery before going in and I kept thinking about it while we were there. I know only you can put it on or take it off so that's why I want a permanent collar."

He said the last bit all in a rush and took a peek up at Ryuu but his face was carefully blank. Only silence greeted his words so he quickly carried on to explain.

"I know you have other subs and I don't mind, not really. I know what it's like to need something and I knew what I was getting when I contacted you originally. I just want the collar as proof of OUR relationship. It would mean a lot to be your exclusive sub? Person? Lover?" He floundered for words for a moment before just moving on, "and having proof of it. Not even for other people to see, but for myself. I don't want to feel like I did tonight ever again. I know this probably isn't the correct way of asking but-"

Akihito cut off with a squeak as the arms around him tightened enough to crush him to his lover's chest. When they finally loosened enough for him to look up at Ryuu in surprise he was immediately drawn into a deep, passionate kiss. He flailed for a moment, not expecting the forceful assault on his lips but he quickly relaxed into it. The other man held him in place just kissing him senseless for a long time. Their lips were puffy and slick by the time they parted and Ryuu leaned forward to press their foreheads together while they caught their breath.

Ryuu grinned then started to laugh. He pulled away as he laughed more; it was a loud, joyous sound that filled Akihito with warmth. He had never heard him laugh like that before, never so freely, so openly. His lover pulled Akihito to cuddle back against his chest even as the chuckles continued. Bewildered, he tried to look at the other's face again and was given a quick kiss as the laughter subsided.

"Ryuu?" Concern laced his tone and honestly, he was a little worried about the reaction. Was he laughing at the absurdity of Akihito's request? It seemed too happy for that but he still hadn't said anything.

"When you first said that you wanted to talk to me about the collar and my other subs, I honestly thought that you wanted me to stop with my website or that you didn't want the collar anymore," he explained, still slightly breathless with laughter. "You wouldn't be the first person to ask me to give up the website and be exclusive over the years. Honestly, I was about ready to throw it all away if that's what you wanted. You are the only person I've met that I would be willing to do that for and you are the only person who hasn't asked me that."

Akihito gaped at his lover. "That honestly never occurred to me. I mean it when I said I'm okay with you having other subs. I'M your number one," he said cheekily with a wink, "and I know that. But I still want a permanent collar. It… It would mean a lot to me. I really was feeling rather awful all night and thought that maybe you wanted it to be a temporary collar because we were just temporary. I was really working myself up into something then that awful Shuu person got all mouthy with me because I didn't have my collar on and I never want to feel like that again."

"Did you say Shuu?" Ryuu stilled, face concerned. Akihito nodded. "What did he say to you?"

"He was going on about how you cast him away and how you would do it to me too. He seemed to think that you already had because I wasn't wearing your collar. He said that no one could have you if he couldn't. It was really sudden too, I didn't know what to do so I just kinda stood there. What happened with him? Was he really one of your subs?"

"He was," Ryuu replied solemnly. "I let him go because I couldn't trust him. You know how important it is that we trust each other, right?"

"Yeah, to make sure we are both feeling good and no one's hurt too much or anything else."

"I couldn't trust him to tell me when it was too much. He was letting me go far beyond his limits because he thought that's what I wanted. I had no idea until afterwards when he was clearly in the wrong state of mind after our scenes. After the third time it happened, I knew I couldn't trust him to safe word when he needed. He was outright lying to me about what he could take even though I was being careful to try and stay within his limits. I'm not a mind reader, further proof seen tonight when I thought the worst of what you needed to talk with me about, so I let him go."

Akihito was struck by the sheer enormity of that. He thought back to when someone called for Shuu and how his expression changed as he walked up to the other man. Had he not watched it happen, and see the spiteful glare he shot him as he left, Akihito would have believed that was how he really was feeling. The words he said too…

"It didn't seem like he knew why."

"I told him. Or rather, I tried. He never seemed to understand." Ryuu shrugged. "We were going in circles, so I walked away."

"He seemed so unhappy, like he was settling for less but that's all he could have now. He was so hateful, he attacked me out of nowhere. I was already feeling a bit off so it really threw me. I started to doubt a little then. It wasn't until I talked to Mistress Lavi after the introduction night was finished that I started to realise I was being silly."

"If you are never honest about what you want, how can you expect to get it? Hopefully Shuu learns that one day. One of my lifestyle friends was interested in taking him on as a permanent, exclusive sub but he turned him down. It's a shame, with his patience, he might finally have worn Shuu down to see what he really needed and made him happy. He was after a long term life partner, not straight away of course, but maybe that commitment was scary. But we can definitely do something about how you were feeling tonight."

"Does that mean I can have a permanent collar?" Akihito sat up straight, looking up at his lover with wide eyes

"Of course," Ryuu replied with a heartfelt smile. "I would like nothing more. What I should have done instead of giving you a temporary collar was sat you down and had a discussion just like this about what we both wanted." He sighed, looking rueful. "I was worried you might not want it though, so I got one made without telling you. I was hoping seeing it might have a different effect than just telling you I wanted you to wear my collar."

"I was so happy that I never wanted to take it off," Akihito admitted as he snuggled back up against his lover's chest.

"You know how serious getting a permanent collar is, I trust?"

"Mhm. I read up a lot about it online and talked it over with Mistress Lavi. I still want it."

"You know it doesn't have to be a collar, right? It could be something easier to hide like a special necklace or a bracelet."

"I saw a lot of different options when I was looking online. Could we… pick it out together?"

"I would love nothing more," Ryuu replied as he pulled him up for another soft kiss.

He was happy, Akihito realised. Ryuu was so very happy that he wanted this. The man was positively glowing with it. All the tenseness was earlier had dissipated in a flash and it that was then that he realised just how worried he had been. Yet he said he had been willing to change his entire lifestyle for Akihito. He was filled with warmth and he couldn't help the grin that spread onto his face. They were going to get him something permanent to wear. He couldn't believe it.

Ryuu brushed a hand across his cheek after they parted. "Are you sure you are okay with me having other subs? I would throw it all away if it made you even the slightest bit insecure."

"It's okay, really. But I do want to make some changes, if that's okay?" Akihito had spoken about this at length with Mistress Lavi while he waited for Ryuu to finish work, it was probably the most embarrassing conversation he had ever had. Not that she was embarrassed at all, it had just been Akihito squirming in his seat as he answered her thoughtful questions honestly. It had helped though.

"Anything."

"I know this has to be agreed to by your subs but I would like to be in the room with you every time you have a scene with someone else." He held up a hand forestalling Ryuu's reply, he had more to say yet. "I'm pretty good with cameras and video cameras to some degree so I thought maybe I could be the camera man for your livestreams? I know that's the only time that you play with others now. So you would get great close ups of the action for your viewers and I'm in the room but more discreetly. A-And…" He flushed as he trailed off and had to take a breath before he could continue, "I would prefer if there was less p-penetrative sex. Fingers and toys are okay, but I would prefer if you didn't, you know…"

Akihito groaned and buried his face in his lover's chest, hiding his burning face. It was so embarrassing to talk about it like that.

"So what you are saying is that you have no problems with me having other subs or running my website as long as you always get to be in the room during the scenes and I don't penetrate anyone else beyond using fingers or toys."

He nodded from his place against Ryuu's chest, still waiting for his face to cool down.

"You really are something special, you know that?"

Akihito looked up at the words, his lover's voice had an odd tone to it that he had never heard before. Ryuu's expression was open and almost raw. It was like his usual façade had been stripped away and the emotions underneath left exposed. The expressions that flittered across his face were too fast for him to pin down but it was only then that he understood just how much this meant to Ryuu as well.

He grinned then leaned forward to peck a small kiss to his lips. As he went to move back he was captured once again for another long, heated kiss. It was as though Ryuu was pouring all the feelings that he couldn't find the words to express into this one action. He drowned Akihito in the sheer force of his emotions. When they parted, he couldn't help the silly grin that split his face wide.

Settling back against his lover, he pulled out his phone and opened up a search page on the internet.

"How about we take a look at the collars?"

Ryuu laughed. "It would be better to take a look on my laptop, bigger screen."

"True," Akihito agreed. "Is it really okay for me to ask for a collar though? Mistress Lavi said its fine but I wasn't sure. Am I supposed to ask for it or are you supposed to give it to me?"

"It's fine, everyone is different. There is no 'rule' when it comes to what's best for us and our relationship beyond the words safe, sane, and consensual. I was a fool not to talk to you about it first anyway. I could never be upset at you for telling me what you want and need, especially if you were feeling so insecure about it."

Akihito jumped up with a grin. "Okay, good! Where's your laptop?"

Ryuu hauled himself to his feet with a chuckle. "All right, come on. Let's take a look."


End file.
